Adoption Works
by Sabo-Writer-Princess
Summary: Somethings missing that's all you know. Everything feels wrong, and quiet what's this thing you're searching for? Then it hits you; kids. A family to look after, to hear the pitter patter of feet on your wood floors and laughter. That's what you're searching for. (Mom Oc and ASL) (Corazon x Oc)
1. Wanting a Family

**Hey guys so just to let you know the whole Oc x Corazon thing is a minor part this fic will be mainly focusing on family and domesticated things. (I mean if you guys want I can write a bit more romance but that wont be for a while)**

* * *

"Corazon are you sure this is the right place," You ask turning towards him praying with every fiber of you being it wasn't. His nod dashes away all of your hopes. Turning back to the building you look at it in horror.

The building itself looked like it was barely standing, like a simple spring breeze could blow it away. It had to be the nastiest building you've ever seen. The grass was over grown, the walls had cracks. The only thing that looked new was the looming front door which was mildly unnerving.

Wrinkling your nose you spat out, "I thought you said this was a nice place," you turn to him in disgust.

He just rolled his eyes while signing out, "Violet I never said it was a nice place, I said it's the only place."

Now you must be wondering, 'why would you willingly go into a nasty building that you clearly don't want to go into?'

Well it all started about a month ago...

* * *

Sighing you walked around your empty house. Something was missing, but you didn't know what. It irked you to no end.

To get your mind off of things you go into one of the two guest bed rooms, dusting and cleaning. Sadly that didn't stop the nagging at the back of your head.

Going to the second guest bedroom you opened the door only to immediately slam it shut. "I'm not dealing with that." You forgot that room was the junk room.

Going into the back yard you look around at how empty it was sure it had flowers, but it seemed empty.

Going back inside you flop on the couch. Reaching blindly for your phone you press the first contact you have.

Holding the phone to your ear you wait for the person on the other end to answer.

"Hell-" You interrupted him, "Shaaaaaankssss." You whined.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"That's the point shanks, I don't know what's wrong," Rolling over on your back, you stare at the ceiling, "I just feel like some thing's missing, but I don't know what."

"When did this start?"

"After I went to the park a few weeks ago, I watched as all the kids played with their parents... Ah I don't know why, it made me feel empty."

"Violet are you Feeling lonely?"

You roll your eyes waving off his ridiculous statement. "Pfshhh me no way!" How would that be possible? You got friends and family you're not alone!

"Violet tell me, have you been feeling like the house was to empty."

You didn't even have to think that one through.

"Yeah."

"And do you feel like it's too quiet?"

Feeling self-cautious, you pull at your lip between your fore finger and thumb, humming in thought. You nod before realizing he can't see you so you answer, "Yes." you hear the scratching of pen on paper, and a light hum.

"Yep you're lonely and your treatment will be going out and buying a pet!"

You frown, "What? No I don't need a pet. Mom and Dad still have Missy!"

"Ahh but dose Missy live in your House?"

Before you could answer he said, "I think not!"

You argue with him for a few more minutes before hanging up in defeat.

Groaning obnoxiously you roll off of the couch and onto the floor. Okay so you're lonely that's not so bad, but you had a feeling that a pet wasn't going to fix it.

* * *

You lasted about an hour before getting up and going to Mihawk's house- No scratch that mansion was a better word for it. A huge, creepy mansion. You didn't waste the time knocking on the door knowing he'd be too busy training to answer it.

Opening it you walk around the place, even through it was the middle of summer this place was always freezing. Instead of being inviting it made you shudder, wishing that you brought a jacket.

Going towards the training room you found him in his element. You think he's scary enough without the sword, but with it that fear ten folded. At least when you were kids it scared you. What kid wouldn't be afraid of anoher, older kid swinging a swoard around. Shanks being excluted from this since Shanks was always someone who wouldn't reginize danger even if it hit him in the head.

Snickering you remember the first time you saw him with a sword on the play ground. How the teachers didn;t notice him bring it out was beyond you. Ah memories…

"Don't you know how to knock?" His back was to you as he continued on with his exercise routine but his head was tilted to the side to show that he was listening.

Walking into view you said, "It's not like you'd answer, besides you sinsed me from the moment I stepped onto your lawn." He huffs not denying your accusation.

"Look Mihawk I've been feeling lonely, and I don't know what to do. Shanks advice was stupid so." You can physically feel him rolling his eyes at you, even though he hasn't turned to face you this whole time.

"Train," He said it so mater afactly as if you were an idiot for not thinking of it in the first place.

Crossing your arms you scowl, "That's your answer to everything!"

He gives you a shrug which translates to: 'It always works for me.'

Huffing you give in, "fine I'll train with you."

To make a long story short you got your ass handed to you on a silver platter. At least you learned something from the experience, and that was never mess with Mihawk in a fight. After you got beat he kicked you out he was rude like that.

"Stupid bird," you muttered bitterly as you walked to the car.

Sensing an attack you jumped to the side missing an air slash a long crack appeared in the side walk. Following the line you trace it back up to Mihawk with his sword in hand glaring at you. You gave him a deadpanned look. That idiot will have to pay someone to fix his driveway again.

Cupping your hands to your mouth you yelled, "fine I'll stop calling you a bird just stop messing up your driveway. I'm pretty sure the guys you're hiring are growing tired of you!"

You couldn't hear him but you had the feeling he said "no promises", or something along those lines.

You huffed slamming your car door. You knew he couldn't hear it that didn't stop it from being satisfying.

As you drive the thought of asking Doflamingo what to do filtered through your head, but was squashed down by remembering what Corazon told you.

'Don't meet up with my brother alone, make sure you have someone with you.'

His words puzzled you he seemed to distrust his brother but why? Sure your group had a fall out in high-school but you're all adults now they should've moved passed this. Kids always make stupid mistakes, you doubt that Doffy meant any of the things he said.

"I can't break my word," you mummble to yoruself as you turn you car around opting to go to Corazons house instead. Unlike Mihawk's place it was just a normal house. Also unlike Mihawk he had a brain and keep his front door lock.

You raise your hand to knock only for the door to open.

Looking up you smile, "Hey Cora."

He gave you a quizzical look stepping to the side to let you in. Flopping on the couch you get comfortable. Letting out a sigh of content you snuggle into the soft couch wishing you couch was as soft as this and not the back-breaker that it was.

"Hey Cora I've been feeling lonely lately and-"

you were interrupted by law stomping in with a scowl on his face, "What happened to my frog?"

Corazon shrugged, but law didn't believe him. They both started to bicker Corazon stuck his tongue out childishly causing law to smack him. You hide your snickers the best you could. No matter how grumpy law acted you realized he'd grown close to Cora almost like- The realization hit you making everything clear.

Bolting up right you voiced your epiphany, "I want to start a family!" Corazons jaw dropped as he shakily pointed to himself, his face redder than a tomato. For a second you thought he would pass out.

"Oh wait no-" Before you could fix things, and explain that no you just wanted to adopt you were interrupted by a furious law.

"YOU'RE DATING VIOLET!" At that one accusation everything was spiraling out of control.

"Are you dating her?"

Cora made a quick rebuttal, "No I'm not."

Law had his arms crossed giving Cora a stern glare, "You better tell me who you date so I can approve of them."

Finding this as a perfect way to interrupt you jokingly said, "do you approve of me?"

Not missing a beat law said, "Sure, but he's such an idiot that he wouldn't know if someone loved him even if they slapped him in the face."

Corzon frowned signing, "Big words for someone who's eight." Aaaand they're at it again.

"Thanks for the help!" You quickly hug the two interupting their argument.

With that you went home to mull over the idea of adopting. You wanted to be one hundred percent positive you had what it took to take care of children.


	2. The Phone Call

A few days passed days of researching, pondering, thinking, and most importantly talking it over; mostly with Benn who was Shanks friend from collage.

You wanted to surprise your friends and you were to nerves to talk to your Mom or Dad about it. Benn at least knew how to keep a secret Shanks would always spills the beans one way or another.

Feeling confident you decided to call your Dad to tell him the news.

"Hey Dad... I want to start a family." Squeezing your eyes shut you waited for the inevitable.

"I'M GONNA BE A GRANDPA!" That wasn't the reaction you thought he'd have. You looked at the phone in shock, hearing him ramble about all the stuff he could spoil the kid with.

Halfway through his he stop and asked, "So who's the parent?"

"No Dad I'm planning on adopting."

That's even better I won't have to wait nine months to see them!" You let out a breath you didn't even know you were holding in.

"OH WAIT!"

You frowned as you heard things falling around in the background, "Dad what are you doing?"

You vaguely heard your Mom say something then the phone was handed off to Yorki, "Hey kid heard your gonna be a mom."

You smile, "Yeah I can't wait I've got everything planed out."

He chuckled, "I guess you're not a kid anymore, huh?"

"I'll always be your kid, right?"

"Sure thing."

If he was right here right now he would've ruffled your hair and given you a smile

"I don't mean to damper things but kids are a big responsibility you know."

Sighing, you flop down on your bed, "I know that's why I wanted to be positive that this is what I wanted. I've been thinking about this for a while now I know that I want kids."

Well you didn't know that until recently. Now that you've realized that's why you were down these past few weeks you feel like it counts

Hearing loud laughter that sounded like your Dad you ask, "Hey what's going on?"

The phone was passed off again, "Hey V!"

"Oh, hey Laboon! So what happened?"

"Nothing much Brooks just looking for his 101 Dad joke book."

you let out a groan, "No, no, no! You tell Dad that he will not step one foot in this house with his 'joke book' you hear me!"

Laboon repeated your message then handed the phone to your Mom, "Your being too harsh on him dear let him have his fun."

"He's so lucky that he has the revive devil fruit he's gonna need it."

"Oh hush you'll make him cry."

"Yeah, yeah get mister my-Dad-jokes-are-superior-to-yours on the phone."

The phone was handed to him you were prepared for him to start rambling, only for what he said next to make you freeze.

"Violet we need to talk."

The tone of his voice was dead serious causing you to shudder, a chill going down your spine.

"I want you to use that bank account that I made for you."

You flop on your bed silently relieved that was what he wanted to talk about. That didn't mean you weren't irritated at him for scaring you.

"Dad not this again. I'm telling you I can make my own money!"

"Now listen to me you're going to need this money if you plan on having kids. I doubt that you have enough in yours."

He was right. You hate that he was right. You didn't have enough money in your account for everything you needed. You hated doing this, it was sweet of him but it made you feel lousy like a moocher taking advantage of him. You liked to work for what you had and not use your Dad's money when it could be used for helping others.

"This is only a onetime thing, okay? Once I've gotten a head start like food, clothes and other necessaries I'm not using the account ever again!"

You dads laughter filled the room. You grumbled grabbing a pen and writing down the information you needed.

"Thank you Dad and I love you guys."

"We love you too!" You giggled at the chorus of voices.

Hanging up the phone you go search for your shoes. Talking with your family got rid of any underlining doubts. You were going to do this.

"Hey guys meet me at our old hang out."

Pressing send you weren't surprised when your phone started blowing up asking why and what time.

"Right now."

The messages slowly tapered off at your answer. Looks liked it was time to get going.

* * *

You were the first one there obviously since you were the one that called them all together. You smiled a sense of nostalgia flooding you as you looked around the park.

It might not have been a secret place but this place was were your group hung out in high school.

Unsurprisingly enough Mihawk was the second one to show up, normally where Mihawk goes shanks is never far behind. You suppose today was an exception. Mihawk only gave you a nod before taking out his phone. Knowing him he was probably reading something about sword techniques or something along those lines.

Corazon showed up next and surprisingly Doflomingo was with him this only left Shanks...

You sigh as you see Shanks wobble towards the group. He wasn't too drunk but drunk enough.

"You're late," Mihawk said sharply without taking his eyes off of the screen.

Shanks who was undeterred put his arm around him, "hey there guys!"

You send him a disapproving look clicking your tongue, "Shanks you got to stop drinking on weekdays."

He looked at you in horror, "Stop drinking!? Violet it's in my blood!"

Crossing your arms you scowled, "I wanted you to be sober for this."

He waved you off, "It's just a light buzz."

Defeated you decided to just get on with it.

"Well since everyone's here let's get to the news." Clapping your hands together you couldn't help the smile that showed on your face, "I'm planning on starting a family!"

Shanks smirk, "ah so he finally got the balls to-"

Corazon elbowed him in the ribs, causing a squeak to leave his mouth.

You shake your head, "Shanks I'm not dating anyone I plan on adopting."

Understanding lit up in his eyes, "Ohhhh I just thought-"

You winched as he got elbowed aging, rubbing his acing ribs he hid behind Mihawk, "Coraaa why are you so meaaaan," he winded.

"You deserve it," Mihawk said.

"Not you too," he gasped.

Ignoring Shanks, Mihawk turned to you and in true Mihawk fashion said, "Congratulations" in monotone. To the naked eye it seemed he didn't care but you could tell he was happy for you.

Getting over his betrayal Shanks laughed, giving you a slap on the back, "I'll bring us some beer to celebrate!"

"Please don't."

Alas it was too late Shanks was wondering off going to cause trouble.

Doflamingo gave you a smile, "Congratulations Sis"

You felt the smile grow even more, it's been a long time since you've heard him call you sister.

You give him a hug "I'm glad you're here Doffy!"

He laughed as he hugged you back. Something was off about him but you couldn't pin point what it was. You shrug it off, he's probably tired from working late. You heard from Corazon that he worked at night. You wondered what his job was you'd have to ask him later.

"Anything for my little sister," he cooed while pinching your cheeks. Out of the corner of your eyes you saw Corazon shift, he looked worried. Giggling you bat his hand away deciding to go over to Cora. You hear a yell off in the distance, turning you head towards the sound your jaw dropped.

"He didn't," you groaned.

Doffy laughed, "Looks like he did."

Shanks was being followed by his group of party friends they were all intoxicated.

"That idiot knows we can't drink in a public park," Mihawk muttered darkly.

Corazon let out an exasperated sigh, shaking his head. Doffy stayed silent as beer was handed out. You were not going to watch this train wreak happen. You didn't feel like watching him get arrested for public drunkenness again.

Corazon having the same idea grabs you hand and takes you to his car. You wave goodbye to the others as your lead off. Doffy give you an encouraging smile and a thumbs up confusing you immensely.

"You hungry," Cora singed.

You shrugged your shoulders as you got into the car, "I guess I could go for a bite. So where do you want to go?"

He shrugs buckling up before he started the car.

"Why don't we go to that old Italian place," you offered. He smiled agreeing with your choice.

Thinking back to the mess you left in the park you hoped that Mihawk is in a giving mood today. If not then you'll be the one who has to take care of shanks.

* * *

Opening the menu you scanned the dishes then asked, "So what do you want?"

"I don't know," he signed, then offhandedly added "I'll just get what you're getting."

You snorted, "oh so your making me choose for the both of us? That might just be to much responsibility for me," you teased lightly. "I was thinking about pasta, but I always get pasta, I should try something new." looking through the menu, you didn't find anything appetizing at the moment.

"Hello my name is Cassy I'll be your server today."

You jump in your seat at the sudden appearance of your waiter. Corazon's shoulders shook in a silent laugh.

You kicked his leg for retribution, "Shut up," you muttered.

"Are you ready to order?"

Turning to her you smile, "oh sure I'll were both having pasta."

"And the drinks?"

"Water"

"For both of you?"

You nodded. Scribbling it down she left towards the back.

"I thought you were going to try something new?"

You frowned as he playfully held up his hands in a don't shoot jester at your glare.

Rolling your eyes you said, "I just didn't feel like it tonight, maybe some other time."

When the drinks were dropped off you grabbed it and drank the whole thing down. Corazon stopped telling her she should leave the pitcher. The waiter looked at him in confusion he smack himself in the head, realizing his mistake to use to everyone he knew using it to speak with him.

"Umm what did he..." she trailed off awkwardly.

"He said you should leave the pitcher so you'll save trips to our table." She nodded while setting it down hurriedly scurrying off.

Taking the straw out of your glass you put it in the pitcher.

Corazon snickered as you drank, "Someone's parched."

Huffing you refuse to give him a reaction. Conversation tapered off as you both sat in silence. Closing your eyes you lean your head against the wall drifting of in thought. Hearing a tap you crack your eyes open seeing Corazons hand, nodding you let him know you're watching.

"So where do you plan to adopt?"

Sighing you said, "that's the problem. All the places that I've looked into are states away." You sit up to face him while you talk, "I don't want to drive too far. If they have friends in the orphanage, I want them to be able to see them."

Raising an eyebrow, he singed, "Why don't you just adopt from the same place that I adopted law from?"

You raised a brow asking, "didn't you adopt him out of state?"

"No it's right here in town I can show you if you want."

"Really! That would be great thanks."

Once your food came you practically inhaled it. He laughed catching you off guard as you slurped up a noodle.

"I-I just realized how hungry I was okay!" He waved you off, still chuckling.

"Oh and Cora can you come with me. You know how bad I am with directions."

He nodded. Sighing in relief you went back to your food.

You only asked him to come purely for directions. It's not like you were scared to go alone or anything.

And that is what lead you to this exact moment right here.

You standing at the edge of the side walk while looking up at the large door. Squaring your shoulder you walk up the path and to the door. You only hesitate for a second before knocking. You tense as the door slowly creaked open revealing...


	3. Set Fire to the Yard

***laughed nervously* w-what do you mean i'm referencing Adele's Set Fire To The Rain that's absolutely ludicrous! It's not like I listened to that song on repeat as I wrote this chapter...**

* * *

A haggard old women. You felt relieved to see the old woman's wrinkly face, for a second there you thought some monster was going to jump out at you. Smiling you give a polite wave as the women gives you a scowl in return.

"You better be the 5 o'clock appointment or so god help me."

Aaaand it looks like you were wrong about that monster part.

She started to mutter bitterly to herself, opening the door wider to let you both in. The smell is the first thing that hits you, no wonder that old bats acting grouchy! This place is disgusting how could anyone live in these conditions?

Not wanting the women to hear your conversation you stuck to sign language, "Corazon shouldn't we report this."

You look around the room fearfully at unrecognizable stains on the wall and trash on the floor.

He grimaced slightly, sighing, "I tried that already it didn't work. The owners have a deal with someone."

"What do you mean it doesn't work this place is sickening no child should live in these conditions," You singed back with urgency barley masking your disgust.

He frowned, "I know what you mean. Apparently the deal is this place takes orphanages from overcrowded areas from all four districts keeping them here. All these kids are the ones that couldn't get adopted. The authorities turn their heads not caring how they are treated as long as they are out of sight."

You struggled to push down the feelings of fury instead opting to pay more attention to the pain in your heart. It must be terrifying for them, a kid coming from one of the blues North, South or West to only end up here the East or as it's better known the weakest district.

"But that's..." you stop your hands in mid sign not sure how to continue.

He looked around before signing offhandedly, "It's much cleaner than last time."

The implication left you horrified. If this is what he calls cleaner then you can't imagined what this place was like when law was here, the very thought made you shudder.

A groan snaps you out of your conversation, "ugh don't tell me I have to deal with deaf people now."

You frown at the way she said the word 'deaf' as if it was some deadly disease.

Turning to her you plaster on a fake smile, "we can both hear just fine, thanks for asking."

She rolls her eyes not even pretending to act ashamed, "Just pick one already so I can go on break."

At her snappy tone you scowl, following her deeper into the garbage hut. Once in the living room? You weren't too sure the whole room was covered in garbage and with things that you rather not ask what they were. At your appearance all the children freeze watching you with wary eyes. Giving a timid smile you wave at them only to step back in shock as they scowl or hiss at you like wild animals.

"Wish me luck," you muttered.

* * *

As you thought nothing was going as planed the kids would either hiss at you or send rude gestures and in some cases they even tried to bite you. Thankfully Corazon was there to chase the biters away. The kids of the orphanage were obviously afraid of him for whatever reason... Maybe it was because he was constantly scowling or it could be because of his height. Whatever it was it made the more violet kids run, his reputation didn't help when you tried to talk with the less violent ones though. Which currently was a little girl, she ran off crying once she saw him walking over. You glare at him causing him to shrug not so apologetically.

Seeing another little girl you hesitantly walk over to her. She stiffed at your approach quickly whirling around, snarling as she jumped forward with teeth bared ready to bite. She was caught in midair by Corazon who gave her his deadliest glare before throwing her. You stopped scolding him at kid number ten. After ten you couldn't keep up with how many kids he had to throw away because of their attacking methods.

"Ugh isn't there one kid in this entire place that doesn't try to bite me! I just want one kid one kid that's all I ask for I don't care if they kick me as long as they don't bite!"

"Quitting so soon," he signed.

"I'll be dammed if I leave without giving it one more try," you growl out, turning towards the old woman to ask if there were more.

"In the backyard," the old women grumbled, motioning for you to follow.

In the back yard there were even more kids then there were inside. Looking around you started to wonder if "back yard" was an appropriate word for it. It looked more like a junk yard, scrap piles filled with miscellaneous metals, car tiers and…. was that it was a scrap metal guard dog?

You snorted muttering out, "Guess they were too cheap to get a real dog."

At lest they had trees, very few trees but trees none the less. The trees that were there were crooked and sickly looking standing near junk piles. You almost miss a tree sitting in the far corner of the yard well hidden by the tallest junk pile. The tree wasn't too big or to small, it was the perfect place to have a stake out.

"Hey, Cora. No offense but stay here, okay."

He shrugged putting his hands in his pockets as you stealthy stalked towards the tree. Reaching it you lean against it making sure the scrap pile hid you from sight watching the other kids run around. They were staying as far away from Corazon as they could none of them have seemed to notice you walk out with him.

You felt like an animal hunting their prey, your plan was to swoop in and pick one this plan obviously not the best was you last resort. Maybe if you isolated them from the other kids they would act normally and not with group mentality.

You shift to your left foot your observation haki dinging as someone with ill intent hung right above you. Feeling the aura you look up to see a freckled face boy in the branches of the tree you were under. Making eye contact with him you kept you face neutral wanting to see what his reaction would be.

He scowled at you just like all the other the only difference was he stood his ground. He had a calculating look in his eyes as he watched you. You smiled, he was the one. Your smile shocked him, he reeled back as if stung by it. Before you could say anything you spotted two other boys running towards the tree, one with a top hat and goggles the other a straw hat.

"HEY LADY GET AWAY FROM OUR TREE," the one in the top hat yelled.

Well this wasn't going as planned. These two stood firmly in front of you, scowls on their faces. They didn't back down either, you liked that. It also helps that one of them talked to you, sure it might have been in a hostile way but they were still speaking to you.

Smirking you said, "what if I don't want to?"

You were challenging them, seeing what they would do. Hopefully they wouldn't bite you, were tired of biters. The boy in the top hat seemed shocked by your reaction while the boy with the freckles glare hardened.

"THEN I'LL MAKE YOU MOVE," the boy in the straw hat yelled.

You were surprised to say the least when the boys arm stretched to impossible lengths. You watched in interest, it was rare to see kids with devil fruit abilities they were usually left for the adults. His fist snapped forward only to hit himself in the back of the head. Once his fist connected his neck stretched forward, slamming his face into the ground at your feet.

"YOU IDIOT," the other two boys yelled in unison.

As the boys bickered you watched on in amazement. The thought of only adopting one wasn't an option anymore, you wanted all three of them.

The one in the top hat smacked the straw hatted boy before turning to yell up to the boy with freckles, "what are you waiting for get down here, hurry up!"

You calmly stood under the tree waiting for Corazon to come, no matter what he promised he'd come to investigate the racket the boys were making. Ace looked about ready to jump out of the tree and beat your face in. He seemed confident in his actions but they froze once they spotted Corazon. They were intimated but none of them ran they were all tense staring at him.

Corazon raised a brow, "you done yet?"

You shook your head. At your answer he proceed to look at all three of the boys, once his eyes landed on the straw hatted boy his browns furrowed, "isn't that shanks hat?"

Looking back at the straw hat you felt like smacking yourself for not seeing the resemblance sooner. It reminded you of what shanks told you about this kid he was friends with. This couldn't be the same kid right the one in shanks story ran away from home.

Curiously you turned to straw hatted boy and asked, "Is your name by any chance Luffy?"

Seeing the shock and horror on the boy's faces you were now positive they were the same.

"How did you know my name," Luffy asked, eyes looking like they would pop out of his skull. At least you didn't have to call him straw hat anymore.

Smiling you said, "easy, you're wearing my friends hat, he wore that thing every day of school even though graduation"

Luffy's facial expression did a one eighty as the information sunk in. Stretching his arms he wrapped them around you multiple time, pulling himself into your arms, asking about Shanks. He would always interrupt you before you could answer his questions going onto another one.

Corazon huffed at Luffy's fire raped questions sending you an irritated but fond look. The look he usually got when Shanks started to ramble.

Grinning you said, "then it's settled, I'm adopting you!"

Luffy let go of you, partly in shock and partly from the top hat boys glare, falling to the the ground and landing on his butt.

"You'd done it know idiot," the top hatted boy hissed pulling on Luffy's ear causing it to stretch.

"but she knows Shaaanks," Luffy whined.

You watched their argument in amusement they seemed to forget you were standing there. You take note that Luffy said something about having brothers. You hoped he didn't have that many since you were planning on adopting the other two boys as well.

Turning towards the tree you pull the freckled boy out of it, using your devil fruit to calm him down so he didn't kick you, the last thing you needed was a bruised rib. Not wanting to force the calm on him you use it in small doses. You silently send a thank you to shanks for helping you train your devil fruit, because of your devil fruit type it took immense training to use your powers without transforming into your zoan form. You don't think turning into a gigantic bear would calm the freckled boy down.

The boy squirmed in your arms but didn't lash out, turned sluggish by your aura, "let go of me," he hissed.

Ignoring him you smiled brightly at the other two boys gaining their attention, "I'm adopting all three of you!"

the boy in your arms started to shake, "ARE YOU INSANE," he shouted into your ear looking ready to explode.

"Ah you got a pair of lungs on you," you murmured sticking your pinky in your ear trying to stop the slight ringing. Ignoring the boy's ranting and raving you turn to Luffy whose jaw was literally on the ground. The top hatted boy bent over and picked Luffy's jaw up closing his mouth.

"Hey luffy I heard you talking about having brothers, go get them I'll adopt them to."

He gave you a quizzical look while pointing to the boy in your arms, "but Ace and Sabo are already here?"

The blond who you assumed was Sabo smacked him again, hissing between clenched teeth, "don't tell her our names idiot!"

It looked like everything was working out better then you expected.

You walked towards the back door, Ace was still in your arms Luffy was holding your free hand and Sabo followed warily from behind Corazon.

Ace lightly smacked your shoulder to get your attention. Guessing by the sour look on his face he was trying to hit you harder but was unable to due to his sluggishness.

"are you insane lady you're only supposed to want to adopt one kid not three," he grumbled seemingly excepting his fate.

Getting closer to the door you saw the old women give you a disapproving look.

You loudly answered him giving the old women a pointed look, "There's no rule telling me I can't adopt more than one is there?"

she snorts, "your almost as bad as that whitebeard bastard."

Ace's expression turned from mild irritation, to full blown rage, you dropped him in shock as he caught fire.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK YOU CRUSTY OLD HAG HE'S NOT A BASTARD!"

He had devil fruit powers to?!

Your left to frantically roll around on the ground doing your best to snuff the flames. It took all of your self-control not to let your devil fruit react. Thankfully you didn't get burned to badly, your shirt on the other hand was a different story.

Now that you weren't on fire anymore and the threat of your devil fruit taking over was gone you assessed the damage.

The back yard was on fire. The dead trees easily being consumed by the flames growing higher as they fed on the fuel. You heard the scream of children as they all ran into the house which was all around a bad idea what if the fire reached the house!?

You had more pressing matters to attend to which was to stop the cause of this fire.

Ace was closing in on the old women the fire licking up his arms and shoulders, blazing brightly.

You looked towards Corazon for help only to scowl seeing him using the slowly growing flames to light his cigarette. In the end it drop on his coat causing it to go up in flames. You watched un-amused as he rolled on the ground trying to snuff it out.

"You deserved that," you muttered sending him disapproving glare. He took his black coat off throwing it to the ground stomping on it repeatedly. He went off to get the children out of the house and onto the front lawn.

You turned back to Ace concentrating on sending another wave of calm towards him. He had a strong will you'll give him that, most people are easily knocked out on the first hit. You breathed a sigh of relief as Ace's fire slowly died down, Sabo walked over to him helping the process speaking softly to his brother. Finally the fire went out completely.

"Um," You coughed starting to feel a sense of awkwardness as the fire on the ground still grew despite Ace not being on fire anymore.

"ISN'T IT SUPPOSE TO GO OUT?!"

* * *

One stern talk from the local firemen later you were sitting in the office. Ace sulked while he sat in-between his two brothers. The old women was rummaging around for their files sending Ace wary glances. Corazon stood at the door a sour look on his face a puddle forming underneath him. He was drenched from head to toe due to catching on fire again while the firemen where present.

you giggled maybe it was from the Adrenalin from almost getting burned or maybe it's because you're about to be a mom ether way you couldn't wipe the smile form your face the boys gave you a look causing your smile to widen Luffy smiled back waving at you excitedly.

"Hi violet!"

Sabo smacked him, causing him to let out a wine.

"Don't talk to her," he scolded.

"but she's niceeee," Luffy wined louder, a pout on his lips. Ace scoffed crossing his arms as Sabo smacked Luffy again.

The slamming of the cabinet door made everyone jump, "here's their information," the old women spat smacking them down on the desk in front of her.

You tentatively took the folders and stuffed them into your purse. She spun the chair around searching through the desk draws for the papers you had to sign. Finding them she waved them in your face.

You reach out to grab them from her only for her to snatch then away from you last second, "not so fast now."

You give her a weary look as she leans forward, "before you sign this you should know what you're getting into."

Rolling your eyes you gestured for her to continue.

She set her glare on to the boys, "that one over there." she pointed to Ace, "is the son of the devil himself."

Shaking your head you closed your eyes pitching the bridge of your nose opening then again to look at her, "I know you're mad about the fire bu-"

She cut you off with a jeer, "It's not that it's who his father is."

Ace stiffened sending a murderess glare the old women's way, "that man isn't my father" he snarled.

Laughing the old women slapped her knee, "HA best one I heard all day!" Her smile faded turning into a smirk, "don't matter how many times you deny it boy his blood is coursing through your pathetic veins," she spat out the word pathetic as if it left a bad taste in her mouth.

Ace caught fire struggling against his brother's strong grip. Thankfully it was only his head that caught fire and not his entire body.

Leaning forward you glare at the women, "stop antagonizing my kid," You growled grinding your teeth together.

Rolling her eyes she waved off your glare, "he's not your kid."

Your nails dug into the arms of the chair you were so tired of this, "he will be if you just gave me the papers already." Underlining message of that was 'you better give me the damn papers now before I blow a fuse.'

She let out a hefty sigh before putting the papers down. You snatch them up as if she would take them away from you again. From here you begun the long process of reading and signing papers.

* * *

In-between paragraphs the women gain your attention again. The old bat wanted to give you another warning this time it was about Sabo. The boys were peacefully asleep if they weren't well that women would most likely have been beaten half to death. (you are not ashamed to admit you'd let them) You roll your eyes as she spits out insult after insult of the boys.

"Get to the point."

"That blond one over there he's gonna give you the most trouble."

"And pray tell how much trouble will he be," you ask mockingly, without looking up from the papers.

"Just enough to make you wonder if you made the right choice."

"I think I'll take my chances."

You grew suspicious when the women didn't have a comeback. Glancing up you caught a concentrated look on her face.

She seemed to be thinking over her next words carefully, "be careful who you open your doors for."

"Okay?" that was out of the ordinary you were rightfully suspicious, "why are you giving me sound advice?"

"Because I don't want those brats back and you seem like the type of person who fights for what she wants," leaning back in her chair she smirked, "And you've got one hell of a fight if you want to be their mother."

Signing the last paper you slam the pen on the desk, "Challenge accepted," you growl turning your back on her.

She cackled as you pick up Ace leaving Corazon to pick up the other two.

"IF YOU DO CRACK SEND THEM TO A DIFFERENT ORPHANAGE," she yelled after you.

You were quick to get out of that nasty place as the front door swung open you took a deep breath of summer air.

Gazing up at the stars you mumbled, "how long were we in there?"

Corazon gave you a pointed look.

"Don't worry Cora I wasn't expecting you to answer with your arms full."

Reaching the car you shifted Ace to onto your hips so you could search Corazon's pockets for the car keys. Unlocking the car you gently set Ace down in the seat. You winched at the loud click the seat belt gave thankfully he slept through it. Going to Corazon side you open the door then take Sabo from him. Corazon leaned down setting Luffy down next to Ace he moved out of the way so you could set Sabo next to him. They were buckled up and ready to go. You sighed sliding into the passenger side turning to see Sabo stir he opened his eyes looking around the car bleary eyed. Corazon starts the car.

You smile gently at Sabo whispering, "we're going home." Your heart melted as he gave a mumbling reply before falling back asleep.

Turning back around you let out a yawn of your own hooking your arm with Corazon's you said, "Thanks for coming with me."

He never took his eyes off the road but the smile on his face said he was happy to be there.

"You know I don't know why I feel like telling you this..." you trailed off unsure of your next words, "b-but the reason I asked you to come was… I was scared I didn't want to do this alone and you've always made me feel calm." seeing his shoulders shake you frown he was laughing. Glaring at him you connected the dots, "you knew this whole time!" you exclaimed in a scandalized tone. His smirk seemed to say it all.

"You jerk you could've saved me the embarrassment of stuttering like a school girl."

He sent you a wink causing you to flush. Was he flirting with you? No, no he's just being a jerk. Crossing your arms you puff out your cheeks childishly while staring outside the window.

Yeah he doesn't mean anything by it he's just joking... Right?


	4. The Boys New Home

The rest of the car ride home was quiet... Maybe quiet wasn't the best word Corazon did turn on the radio it was peaceful. You found yourself listening to a strange melody that seemed to worm its way into your head making you feel sleepy.

You began nodding off as the music played only to be jerked awake by your own body. Looking around wildly you see that you're at home. You clutch your chest, your heart pounded loudly in your ears. You could already feel a head ache coming on.

Corazon gave you a worried look, you wave him off, "I'm fine. Don't worry about me just got jerked awake that's all." As the words leave your mouth you vaguely remember someone telling you when that happens that yourself from a different dimension just got killed.

You shudder subconsciously, "no need to think of such morbid things late at night," you mutter as you get out of the car.

Opening the back door you lean in unbuckling the boys while Corazon unlocks the front door. This time around you pick up luffy leaving the other two too Corazon. Your half way into the living room when you realize you only have one bed.

"Dammit," you muttered.

You only planed on adopting one kid not three and you doubt that all three will fit in that little kids bed. Hell when you were a kid you barely fit in that bed.

You fidgeted under Corazon's suspicious glance.

Turning around you gave him a wide smile, "Soooo Cora do you think three kids will fit in one bed."

He only shrugged, deciding he had more to say he carefully laid the two boys on the couch, "Well sure if it's normal bed"

You laughed nervously, "remember that one bed that my parents got at a yard sale when I was in grade school?"

His suspicion heightened as he signed, "Yeah it was that really small one... Didn't you end up having to use it until you were in high school?"

"Yep," you pop the p in yep waiting for it to sink in.

"You didn't," you could feel the exasperation in his movements and see it as clear as day on his face.

"Hey don't blame me I've always had that bed! I didn't know I was adopting three kids I thought I was set."

"I thought you would've gotten rid of that thing," he questions.

"Oh believe me I tried but that thing wouldn't sell and I'm not throwing away a perfectly good bed."

"A rock would be more comfortable that that bed"

Wanting to get more into the conversation you set Luffy down next to his brothers. Now that your hands were free you made good use of them, gesturing wildly while mouthing the words, "It's not that bad"

He stared at you for a long time before slowly signing out, "Have you forgotten?"

At his question you tilted you head, "um nope I remember but it wasn't that bad to sleep in just small."

"Then go lay on it," he challenges.

Huffing your place your hands in your hips, "maybe I will!"

There was no maybe about it you left him with the boys going into the room you planned to put them in. You jumped onto the bed only to cry out in pain as something digs into the bottom of your spine. Jumping up you hold back a pained yell it felt like that one time where you jumped in your chair wrong and ended up hitting your back bone. Which is just as painfully as it sounds. You hobble back to the living room to meet Corazon's triumphant smile

"Aw shut up," you mutter.

He smirks waggling his finger back and forth before signing, "I can't talk remember."

You huff, "Yeah, yeah smart alack you know what I mean." He's going to smug about this for weeks or if you're lucky only a few days.

"Well got any ideas smarty pants," you ask dryly.

He puffed out his chest, "Why yes I do. How about using the guest bed room until you get enough beds for them."

You rub the back of your neck sheepishly, "About that..."

His eyes narrow as you avoid eye contact. His hands are a flurry of motion as he scolds you, "I told you to clean that room out you'll end up becoming a hoarder if this continues. You don't want to be like that one lady who had to swim through her garbage to get to the bathroom do you?"

"She seemed pretty happy didn't you see her smile," you mumble in defense.

"It's not healthy and you can't hold on to everything you find interesting, like acorns for example."

"That was only one time geez… I just thought it had a cool shape."

He stared you dead straight in the eyes as he signed, "you think rocks are interesting."

"But they are," you defend once again.

"Yes, some rocks are interesting but the ones you found were store made. It was blatantly obvious!"

"Look let's just get back to the problem at hand which is sleeping arrangement."

"Don't think you're getting out of this."

"Yeah mom lecture me later," huffing you see his hands twitch as if he was going to come up with a response but he didn't move them.

"I know I could let them sleep on the couch but last time I sleep on that thing I had back problems for a week," you rub your back whinching as it still throbed in pain at your previous actions, "I'm not taking any chances with kids don't want their spines to be permanently messed up because of my couch."

"That just leaves your bed."

You sighed, "I guess they'll sleep with me."

"Do you think that's such a good idea?"

You paused turning to look at the boys sleeping peacefully on the couch, "no, not really but I'm not screwing up my back either thank you very much."

"They don't trust you."

You've already taken that into consideration "I know they don't not even luffy likes me he seems to be the happy go lucky kinda kid but through all his smiles I can still tell he's wary of me. He's just better at hiding it then his brothers."

"Maybe the other two want you to know that they don't trust you."

Closing your eyes you let it sink in. It stung a little bit but it was true you can't form relationships overnight. No matter how much of a soft spot she already had for them they wouldn't feel the same. Not yet at least.

"Ace is the most guarded out of the three Sabo's next on the scale then lastly Luffy" Shifting your weight on to your right foot you lean on it, "I think once they see an opening they're going to run."

You see the questioning look on his face as he asks, "How will you stop it?"

Sighing you cross your arms, "all I can do is hope that they don't. I'm not going to stop them if there truly unhappy here, I won't force them to stay."

"I think it's time to get them to bed." he only nods going to pick up two of the boys you find yourself holding Ace in your arms. He looked so peaceful while he slept, you don't know why but you wanted to hold him more often. There was something in his eyes, something that no ten year old should have. There was so much hate and distrust… Who made him this way you wonder.

Kissing his forehead you lay him down next to his brothers, on instinct they all move to be closer together.

You lean on Corazon's side putting your arm around his waist you rest your head on his shoulder, "aren't they adorable~"

Unbeknownst to you a light blush was on his cheeks as he stared at you, savoring your warmth.

Slipping out from under his arm you stretch letting out a yawn, "It's getting late you should head home before law tries something." At your words the look of horror on his face was evident.

"But it's not like you left him home alone. Am I right," you said jokingly, only to see Corazon stiffen.

"And you call me the irresponsible one," you mutter walking him to the door. Giving him a pat on the back you wish him luck. Standing on the porch you watch him sprint to his car giggling as he tripped. He managed to catch himself before his face could painfully meet the concrete.

"You better hope he didn't get bored," you call after him. The last time law got bored he ended up setting off an explosion in the house. They ended up staying at your place for three months when that happened.

You wave goodbye as he backed his car out of the drive way stopping when he was out of sight.

Closing the front door you lock it behind you. Going back to your bed room you find some pj's changing into them in bathroom.

You sighed relieved to have your bra off, grumbling as you looked into the mirror, seeing the red mark under your breast from the wire, "ahh I should go back to wearing sports bars much more comfortable."

Scribbling down your thought on a sticky note you found in a drawer you stick it to the mirror, hopefully you'll remember to do it this time around.

Climb into bed you thank your lucky stars that you bought a king size bed. Who would have known that the one time you pampered yourself that'd it be come in handy.

You snort as you feel the boys move closer together even when they were asleep they were wary of you. Closing your eyes you let sleep take you.

* * *

 **Authors note: Yeah I know sorta a short chapter today (I say even though most of my chapters are short anyway) but I hope to make the next one longer for you guys! I got a bit caught up in writing out the next chapter for One Foot in the Grave. I've also just finished a** **sequel to hot days, didn't feel like publishing it under something new so I just added a chapter to the fic. It's very steamy if I say so myself!**


	5. Drunker's Entrance and Smoker's Warning

You bolt upright as a crash sounds throughout the whole house. With your heightened sense of hearing you hear a curse come from the living room. You look next to you to see two lumps in bed, the beginning of panic in the pit of your stomach overwhelms you making you feel sick.

Where's the third?

You effortlessly switch your eyes to night vision, it didn't even take you two seconds to find him. He was crouching near the door with his ear pressed against it so he could listen in.

Ignoring the loud snoring the other were doing you stand up feet lightly carrying you towards the door, "Sabo," you quietly call, causing him to jump in surprise.

You watch as the fear flashed in his eyes, replaced by relief once he realized it was just you.

Touching his shoulder you lead him back to bed. Finding your phone you punch in 911, "press the call button if I don't come back in a few minutes."

Nodding he clutches the phone to his chest as he sat on the bed. Stealthy you open the door closing it softly behind you. With your wits about you, you consciously head to the living room. You breathe in deeply catching the scent of alcohol and smoke. Moonlight filters through the blinds showing two figure in the middle of the room. One of them sway on their feet letting you know who you're two 'burglars' where.

Letting out an irritated sigh you turn on a nearby lamp shocking your intruders, "Smoker, Shanks what are you doing here?"

Shank's head tilts to the side as he sways giggling as he waved over exuberantly, "hiya V!"

Oh and what a surprise he was drunk. You wouldn't be getting straight answers from him not that you'd need them. It's obvious why he was there, drunk as a skunk and probably couldn't get a ride home

Pinching the bridge of your nose you sigh, "no never mind I know why he's here," you turn to Smoker instead with your glare "well Smoker," you cross your arms tapping your foot, "why would a police chef break into my home?"

He bites down on the cigar in between his lips, "Shanks told me during his drunken stupor that you let him crash at your place."

You frown, "yeah I do but he at least knocks before unlocking my door" He opened his mouth to come up with a resort you shut him down saying, "and speaking of doors how'd you get in? Did you use your devil fruit or something?"

He gave you a withering look, "no you left your key under the mat."

You smack your palm to your forehead in embarrassment, remembering the not so well thought out hiding place, "oh yeah," you sheepishly rub the back of your neck. You forgot to move it to a better hiding place too busy with current events.

Realizing that you were still supposed to be irritated you put your glare back on, "besides that key issue I don't see why you had to follow him inside."

"Didn't want him to break anything," was his gruff reply.

Raising an eyes brow you point at a broken vase, "oh then tell me chef what is that on my floor?"

He grimaces then growls out, "an accident."

"Yeah, yeah," you wave him off, "so let me guess. You arrested Shanks like you normally do for public drunkenness. Now tell me why isn't he in holding at the station?" You honestly would rather deal with having to get up early in the morning to get Shanks then to have to wake up to this in the middle of the night. You frown as you stared at the broken vase, it was one of your favorites dammit!

He scoffs taking another puff of smoke, "I'm a cop not a babysitter."

Rolling your eyes you put your hands on your hips, "oh and I look like one?"

You glance at the so called baby in question. Seeing that he wasn't going to last any longer, you helped him lay down on the recliner. You might be mad at him but you'd never let him sleep on your couch. A hung over Shanks is bad but add that to back pain from sleeping on the couch is ten times worst.

"What the idiot do this time," you ask as you cover Shanks up with a blanket.

Smoker takes a long drag seeming to be physically tired with just the thought of explaining it, "He climbed the memorial in town square and declared himself The New Worlds next top model while in his underwear."

You stared at the sleeping drunk taking in the absurdity of it all, "That's..." you drawl out still not quite believing it, "new."

Having your palm face up you said, "oh and before I forget give me back my key."

"Yeah, yeah hold your horses," he mumbles searching through his pockets.

Once found he threw it at you aiming for your face. With your quick reflexes you catch it snorting as you hear him mutter, "you need to find a better hiding spot"

You were about to give a retort when a yell was heard, "THIS IS THE POLICE OPEN UP"

Smoker smirked raising a brow in amusement, "calling the cops on the police chef, huh?"

A look of horror passes over your face remembering you left Sabo in the bed room, "oh, no."

Just as the words leave your lips a war cry sounded from the hall. The boys came rushing in banishing metal poles. (where did they get them?!) while the other two were on fire. Panicking at seeing Sabo on fire you rush off to get a bucket of water. Coming back you trip over your feet dowsing the wood floor instead of Sabo.

So much for quick reflexes.

Now that you took in the situation you calmed down realizing that Sabo wasn't crying out in pain. A grin found its way on your face as you watched. Their little show caught Smoker off guard making him back up as they press forward charging at him and attacking without mercy.

You puffed your chest out in pride as the boys fought Smoker. You knew they were weak compared to him but they fought together watching each other's back. It was impressive to see kids this young fight this well. If they went up against less experienced men you knew without a shadow doubt that your boys would win.

As this was occurring your front door was kicked open letting in a group of police offices. You silently thank Smoker for leaving the door unlocked. You might have a hole in the wall now but it's better than replacing a door. The group of officers had their guns pulled ready to fire if need be. You visibly stiffen at the threat keeping your eyes trained on the guns.

This was apparently the last straw for Smoker. Smoke was coming out of his ears as he shouted, "THAT'S ENOUGH!"

He filled the room with smoke. Another crash is heard letting you know that something else was broken which made you groan unhappily.

* * *

Twenty minutes later things started to calm down. Once the police saw Smoker they let him handle the situation.

All of your neighbors were in your font yard most likely looking for good gossip. Telling them everything was under control only piqued their interest farther making them even snoopier than usual. Smoker came out and chased them away with one of his signature glares. You never knew people could run that fast.

Shanks was still passed out on the recliner, it wasn't surprising he could sleep through anything. Smoker was left to clean up the mess Shanks and the officers made. You mopped up the water you spilt as he cleaned. The boys who were sitting cross legged on the rug, gave Smoker wary glances as he swept.

You cover your mouth trying to suppress a laugh as you walked by, putting the mop and buket away. They looked so cute trying to be intimidating.

"What's so funny," Ace snarled twisting his body to the side to glare at you.

You shrugged doing your best not to smile in the end you couldn't help the twitch in your lips, "It's just nice to know you guys don't hate me."

"That doesn't mean we like you," he sneered.

Not letting the ugly tone get to you, you smile, "at lest you don't want me dead then."

Still glaring he said, "Don't say stupid things," he turned away from you back facing you. He turned his his head to the side and mumbled, "not like I care if you die."

You flinched at the words. That hurt. He said it so softly that the human ear wouldn't be able to hear, he had no clue that you heard him.

You took a deep breath, you had to remind yourself that Ace was hurting in his own way. You didn't know what or how or why but you easily recognized that look.

Self-hatred.

How could you not recognize it? That look was easily burned in your memory for your days as a child. Many people hated you for your father's wealth. They were jealous, you were the rich girl, the girl that could get anything you wanted.

But you couldn't, you never once in your life thought of taking your father's money. He taught you better than that, you grew up humble thankful for the things you had. You're glad that your father never spoiled you and that he taught you money could be easily taken away.

Ace was only ten years old and he already hated himself. He was lashing out at everyone around him in an attempt to deal with the pain. She'd seen Doffy do the same thing while in high school verbally or physically attacking people who looked at him, you or Cora the wrong way. That was one of the reasons why they had their fall out because he couldn't control it.

You shake your head trying to get your mind back on track.

Luffy had a thoughtful look on his face as he said, "but Ace I really like Violet"

"You only like her because she's friends with Shanks," he spat back venomously.

Luffy beamed, completely ignoring Ace tone of voice, "oh yeah! That's right."

Wow he didn't have to be so blunt…

This time around you couldn't disguise the hurt on your face. It's not like the two that inflicted it cared they were too busy bickering with each other. Sabo shook his head pushing the two of them apart, stepping in as peace maker.

Forcing a smile you said, "well guys I guess it's time to go ba-" you were interrupted by a loud growl coming from Ace's stomach.

He flushed crossing his arms over his stomach, refusing to acknowledge it or the looks that everyone else was sending him.

"To the kitchen," you exclaimed pointing towards it. You marched to the kitchen, over exaggerating each step, trying to get a few laughs so you could ignore your own thoughts in your head. Getting everything out you started up the stove pulling out pans and food.

"Hey Smoker you want some coffee," you called over your shoulder.

"I would love some right about now," he slumped into the chair rubbing his temples. The boys sat at the table watching you cook drooling as the sweet smell of pancakes reached their noses.

Without taking your eyes off the food you said, "Luffy would you be a dear and get the coffee beans from the left cabinet?"

Smokers eyes followed Luffy's stretching arm, "devil fruits all three of them," he muttered, shaking his head as he covered his face. They were all going to cause him a head ache.

"Violet which left," Luffy asked.

"your only left you bone head," Ace scoffed smacking him upside the head

"I got it," Luffy cheered not acknowledging Ace's hit.

Flipping the pancake over you said, "now Sabo would you put them in the coffee grinder."

"why are you asking me to do it," he whined sliding out of his seat as he did so.

"I don't trust Luffy's rubber fingers with something that has the name grinder in it."

Sabo snickered, murmuring softly, "that's for the best, probably get his fingers stuck."

You turn just in time to see a smile grace Ace's lips. You gasp softly. You knew that you shouldn't make a huge deal about it but you couldn't help yourself. Ace's head jerked towards you. The smell of freshly grinned coffee fills the air as you abandon your pancakes to hug Ace.

"Your so cute when you smile," he started to squirm in your grasp as you hugged him tighter.

"l-let go of me," he stuttered, his cheeks quickly becoming pink in embarrassment.

If this was a cartoon your eyes would've had stars in them. You abandon your wondering thoughts of 'would they hate you forever' to take in the moment. It might have been the first day but they've already done so much for you, the house didn't feel as lonely anymore.

"I'm so glad that I adopted you," your eyes felt misty as you smiled down at Ace, sniffling slightly. Looking up you gave Luffy and Sabo a wide smile adding, "all of you! "

At your words Ace stopped struggling. Looking down at the boy in your arms you saw him gape up at you like a fish out of water, mouth moving but no words coming out.

Tilting your head to the side you voiced your question, "did I say something wrong?"

Sabo is silent for a moment before quietly answering you, "no one has ever said that to us before."

Letting the poor boy go you stood up straight placing your hands on your hips, "then they're missing out"

"What do you mean," Sabo asked staring at you intently.

"You've only been with me for a few hours but my life is better for it. No more empty house, no more loneliness. Just excitement!"

Before you could elaborate more Ace stuttered out pointing towards the stove, "t-the pancakes"

You rush over to the smoking stove barely saving the pancake, "fhew," you wipe the back of your hand against your forehead, "it's still edible" you grinned giving the boys a thumbs up.

Smoker shifts in his seat. He was being so quiet you almost forgot he was there. It was becoming obvious he was growing impatient with you. Not that you can blame him you both had a long night.

You put the freshly grind coffee beans in the coffee maker, going back to make more pancakes. In the end you ended up making twenty pancakes. Not wanting the boys to eat too much you put the extras in the fridge.

"Smoker do you want some pancakes.?" You offer was swiftly turned down. He might drink your coffee but he took your food. Typical.

Settling down you started eating your share. It oddly quiet... To quiet. The boys kept to themselves while they ate and Smoker was drinking his coffee without a care in the world. You wanted so badly to break the silence but you didn't know how. The option was taken out of your hands in the form a hung over Shanks who muttered something about never drinking again.

Smoker snorted, "by the time you stop drinking I'll be a millionaire"

Shanks only let out a groan in reply.

"Hey you want some pancakes," you whispered so not to aggravate the head ache he was having.

"yes," he groaned out clutching his head. Getting him the coffee it was silent once more. It didn't feel as awkward as before so you didn't say anything.

The boys finished eating and went back to bed leavening the three of you alone.

Smoker cleared his throat when they were out of ear shot gaining your attention, "I want you to be careful Violet."

"wha-?"

"What I mean is your dealing with three devil fruit users. To add to it they're kids, you know how devil fruits and kids don't mix well. You're also a newly devil fruit user yourself."

Brushing him off you said, "I appreciate the sediment Smoker, but it'll be fine and new? Smoker I've had it for two years I know how to handle myself." Note to self by fire insurance and don't let Smoker know you frequently forget you have a devil fruit and jump in pools to save drunk Shanks.

Smoker stared you down you stared right back, refusing to look away.

"It's a lot of responsibility I hope you're ready for it."

You nod at his serious tone, "I can handle anything that's thrown at me"

"Is that so," his brow rose in amusement at your tone of voice

You felt a smile creeping up on your face at Smokers look.

"If you need anything just call," He said more seriously, "god knows what trouble you can get into."

"You can call me to," Shanks mutters from behind his coffee mug.

"Thanks for caring but I think I'll do just fine, not to mention I don't even have your phone number Smoker," you said.

Smoker put his empty mug in the sink then searching his pocket he pulls out a napkin, writing down his number before saying his goodbyes.

You put his number on the fridge to add to your phone later. Seeing that Shanks was starting to doze off again you woke him up a bit helping lay down in the recliner. You make sure he's comfortable before you switch off the lights and head to bed yourself.

You crawled into bed passing out when your head hit the pillow, pulling you into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **Authors note: HA! I told you guys so! I told you i'd make a longer chapter! 3,060 words in counting. Phenomenal. Maybe next time i'll do 4,000 words and slowly increase my word count through time... Ah no never mind just thinking about that is making my head hurt.**


	6. Official First Day at the Boy's New Home

You weren't surprised when you woke up at eight the next morning in an empty bed. What you weren't expecting was having your fire alarm go off and the smell of smoke. There was three possibilities of why the fire alarm was going off.

1\. One of the boys set themselves on fire.

2\. They burnt some food

3\. And this one will sound far-fetched there is actually a fire in your home that's not from one of the boys.

Trudging to the kitchen you deducted that it was the second option when you see all three of them in the kitchen. You watched in amusement as Ace frantically pulled a plate out from the microwave rushing over to the sink. He turned on the water to full blast making steam rise from the plate. They all gave a collective sigh of relief once the pancakes stopped smoking but know there was a puddle of water on the floor.

Leaning against the arch way you watch them as they tried to get the remands of the pancake off of the plate and wipe up the water.

Smirking you spoke up, "you're supposed to put them in the microwave for 30 seconds."

The boys jumped, startled by your appearance.

Walking into the kitchen you clicked your tongue at seeing the charred remains of the pancake, "by the look of that pancake you pressed a random number and left it. Am I right?"

They don't answer refusing to even face you. Undisturbed by their silence you take the plate out of Ace's hands walking over to the trash can you continue to talk as you scrape away the burnt chunks, "I've done my fair share of burning food, still sometimes. I should know the causes by now."

You turn your head seeing them glancing at each other you let out a sigh saying, "why don't you three get a bath, by the time you're done the food will be ready."

"but I don't wanna," Luffy huffed, lips pursed as he kept his head turned away from you. The other two nodded along with him.

You hum tapping your bottom lip with you finger as you said, "no bath no food"

Their eyes go incredibly wide at your words. All three race to go find the bathroom, pushing and shoving each other out of the way in their haste to get there first.

Chuckling at their actions you take out the extra pancakes, popping them into the microwave. The plate with the burnt marks on it was already soaking in the sink.

Grabbing a pan you take some eggs out of the fridge, "I hope they like scrambled," you said to yourself.

And just like you said once they finished bathing you had breakfast set out. Hearing the sound of wet feet on tile you turn to see the boys in their clothes with soaking wet hair. You didn't even notice that the reason their skin was so dark was from the dirt and grime, they look ten times better clean. Now they would just need new clothes that didn't make them look like they fought off a persistent pig.

They all jump on the food like starving dogs, Luffy inhales his food like this was his first meal in years Ace was no better. Even Sabo who looked like a polite kid ate with such ferocity that any person with manners would faint. Oddly enough you found it strangely endearing.

Leaving the kitchen you go to the bathroom to get some towels coming back to plop them on their heads, "dry up boys we're going out."

"Where," the three said in unison.

"Dry your hair and get your shoes on and maybe I'll tell ya."

You were getting your stuff ready to leave when Luffy spoke up, "What about shanks?"

You smack the side of your head you completely forgot about him. Checking on him you find him still sleeping on the recliner.

"Okay change of plans. Looks like this got tuned into a waiting game."

"Why can't we just wake him up," Ace asked irritably.

You gave him an unblinking look, "this is the man that slept through a hurricane, he wakes up when he wants." Luffy nodded, agreeing with your statement.

"Then what do we do," Sabo asked.

You ponder his question for a moment before saying, "you guys haven't explored the house yet right?"

They all shrugged, "not really" Sabo said.

With those words they unanimously agreed to explore the house together. You started the dishwasher after putting the other plates in. Luffy came back after a few minutes pulling out a chair to sit down and watch you work. Some would say his intense gaze was unnerving. He continued to watch you intently a blank look on his face.

"Is there something you need?"

At your words he took a deep breath bombarding you with question after question.

You snorted at his rapid fired questions. Rubbing your temple you said, "whoa! Slow down one at a time, okay?"

He stopped asking you questions long enough to let you answer his previous ones. Now that he was silent you said, "now start from the beginning again and wait for me to answer them."

He nodded then asked, "did you have pets before we came?"

"Let's see," you draw out your words, "I had a cat when I was younger. Her name was peaches."

Luffy tilted his head to the side and asked, "what Happened?"

"She died of old age."

He nodded thoughtfully at your answer an understanding glint in his eyes.

You added, "my Mom and Dad have a dog named Missy but she's not mine she lives at their house if you want we can visit them sometime."

"Are they zombies," he asked with a serious look on his face.

Giggling you said, "they're very alive, I assure you."

"Do you like meat and will I get lots of meat?"

At the mention of food your stomach growled reminding you, you didn't eat. Ignoring it you plowed on, "I love meat chickens my favorite."

He beamed up at you bouncing in his chair at an attempt to hold back his excitement, "I love stake," he proudly announced.

You nodded filing that information away for later, "yes you'll get meat don't worry, we are going shopping later."

"What are we shopping for?"

"food, clothes-"

He jumped up in his seat interrupting you, "toys," he gave you a hopeful look eyes watering as he widened them. Ah damn the puppy dog eyes must resist the cuteness. You deflate finding yourself crumpling easily under his stare.

"Don't worry you'll get some toys too," his smile widens and you're left wondering if the reason he could smile that wide was because he was made out of rubber.

"How old are you."

At the question she's reminded of chiding women's voice saying 'you never ask a lady her age.' When she asked that same question.

"I'm 23"

His jaw dropped at the answer. He pointed at you in shock, exclaiming "Wow your old!"

you lean forward whispered conspiratorially, "Not as old as my parents,"

"How old are they," he questioned.

"They're in their 40's," You picked up a dish rag starting to wipe away the water the boys got everywhere.

He gasped, covering his mouth with his hand, "wow they're mega old!"

You snorted, "My mom would resent that remark" he tilted his head in confusion at your word.

"What's recent," he questioned, brows furrowing as he tried to come up with the answer himself.

"Resent to dislike what a person said or did."

He blinked his big doe eyes up at you and you had a feeling he didn't process what you said at all

"What's your favorite color?"

And that just proved he completely ignored your answer or maybe he did listen but it went in one ear and out the other.

"I have three favorite colors purple green and brown"

He pouted crossing his arms, "You can't have three favorites it's against the rules!"

You raised a brow, "Oh but you plan on being a pirate and pirates don't have to listen to rules," she bopped him lightly on the nose, "so I don't have to listen to your rules!"

She expected him to protest her breaking his rules but he only laughed, "Shi Shi Shi you're right!"

You picked up a different dryer rag wiping over the sink and cabinets again making sure it wasn't wet. Seeing that it was all dry you laid the rages over the faucet.

"Are you married to that tall guy we saw the other day?"

His question leaves you sputtering. You do your best to rein in your emotions to answer, "No I'm not married to Corazon." Thank god your voice didn't crack or waver you're embarrassed enough as it is.

"Is he your boyfriend?" His question is Innocent enough but it makes you flush. 'only in my wildest dreams kid.'

You refrain from saying that instead you said, "No we're just friends..."

He frowns in thought looking serious he asks, "Are you going to force us to call you mom?"

You shake your head, frowning at his question. Sure you already think of them as your kids, but you can't force them to love you.

"No that's your choice but call me Violet for now." With his unusually serious question answered he seemed more relaxed.

"How do you know shanks?" He was bouncing in his seat again and if he kept that up he's be bouncing off the walls. Smiling fondly you close your eyes remembering the first day you met him.

* * *

" _Hey leave her alone!"_

 _Snot and tears poured down your face as you viciously tried to rub them away. From your position on the ground you saw an older red headed boy in a straw hat along with a scary looking kid with a wooden sword. The kids that had you surrounded turn to face him some scoffing at him while other rolled their eyes in disinterest._

" _What the hell do you want we're busy dealing with this cry baby."_

" _My mentor said never to beat up the weak and innocent, so let her go!"_

 _The leader of the gang of kids smirked, "what are you going to do about it?"_

" _I'll fight you! No one hurts my friends!"_

 _You were left blinking owlishly at him as you wiped the blood off of your face. The bright red blood contrasting with your brown skin. Why would he say something like that you didn't even know him….. Suddenly you're pulled upward by one of the boy's their fingers yanking on your curly back hair._

" _You're going to fight me for this pathetic wimp, look at her she's crying! Then again girls are always wea-" The boy holding you was cut off as a loud snap echoed around the playground. Her brown eyes grew wide as she watched her bully fall to the ground, blood gushing out of his nose. His 'friends' ran away leaving you, your bully, the red head and the kid with a sword._

 _Blood is still dribbling out of your mouth and your cheek has swollen immensely but you plow through the pain to ask him, "why did you help me and call me your friend?"_

 _The boy smiled holding his hand "My names Shanks and I heard why you were fighting with them. Your friend Rosi was being picked on right? You stood up for him even though you knew you couldn't beat them. That was really cool so let's be friends!_

 _You smile widely a tooth fell out when you did it but you didn't care. Holding out your hand you shake the boy's hand letting him help you stand up in the process. You can hear the distant sobbing of Rosinante growing closer as he came with a teacher in tow._

" _My names Violet Hendrix let's be the best of friends!"_

* * *

"I've known him for as long as I could remember I can't imagine life without him."

"Aww Violet," you felt your face go red as you heard Shanks coo, "that's so sweet of you!"

You blush even harder as he pulls you into a hug, kissing your cheek in a teasing manner, "If you didn't have a crush on you-know-who I'd have already asked you out."

You realized its futile trying to wiggle out of his grasp, that doesn't stop you from trying.

"Shaaaaks," you whine burring your head in the crook of his neck after your honorable attempt to get free, "Not in front of Luffy I've got an image to keep up."

He only laughs at your plight and Luffy follows suit.

"shi shi shi your just as shy as Ace," Luffy exclaimed.

You pout hiding your head into shanks neck, "i'm not shy," you mutter.

Luffy laughed again, "your face is just as red as Ace's gets."

Finally Shanks had some mercy and let you go. You cross your arms turning away from him with a pout on your face. Seeing that Shanks was free Luffy jumped out of his seat, launching himself towards Shanks clinging on to him like a monkey.

Shanks laughed ruffling his hair, "I never thought I'd get to see you so soon kiddo."

You're still pouting but you slowly get over the embarrassment, "Hey shanks you want some breakfast?"

Smiling Shanks waves you off saying, "na I'm good."

You shrug putting on an innocent face, "alright I guess you wouldn't change your mind if I told you they were my home made pancakes."

You glance at him out of the corner of your eye as you open the fridge.

"I'm fin-" his stomach growled cutting him off.

Giving him a smirk you grab some pancakes popping them in the microwave, "That sounded like a yes to me."

"how dare you betray me," he said in mock hurt, frowning at his stomach.

Luffy giggles letting shanks go. Dropping to the floor, he goes back to his seat, pushing it closer to Shanks who has begrudgingly sat down at the table.

Grabbing the now warm pancakes you set them in front of him with a flourish and a fake French accent to match, "bon appetite," you wiggle your eyebrows for effect just to get a laugh.

Both you're laughter grew brighter realizing luffy was laugh along with you. Turning your back you put the clean plates up once done you turn back to Shanks your mouth froze in the shape of an O noticing his plate was empty.

You narrow your eyes at Shanks grin, "I swear you're worst then Luffy."

His grin widens, "he did learn from the best," he puffs up his chest as if it should be a proud accomplishment to teach kids how to eat like wolves.

"Haven't you two learned to enjoy your food as in taste it," you questioned in exasperation.

"What why would you need to do that" Luffy questions, lips pursed as he tiled his head to the side, making him look cuter then he already was.

You shake your head, "oh brother," you murmur. "Never mind just-" you directed your next words to Shanks, "just put the plate in the sink we're leaving. I'll drop you off at home later after the shopping trip."

He gives you a questioning look, "shopping tr-"

"To be blunt you're going to be my pack mule."

Shanks blanches at your bluntness, "wow."

Rolling your eyes you said, "Don't be so surprised, I know you can't pay for the damage so you'll pay in labor."

Grabbing your phone you look at the fridge punching in the number Smoker gave you saving it to your contact list. Snickering you enter the name 'Smokey bear' before calling him. While you wait for him to pick up you round up the boys getting their shoes on.

"And of course you don't answer," Leaving a message you tell Smoker he owes you a new vase or 60 bucks his choice.

Ending the call you get into the car, "buckle up boys were going to town!"

* * *

 **Authors note: I know that stories say show and not tell but I feel like I forgot to tell you guys what Violet looks like. So to remedy that I used a handy flash back to give that information.**

 **If it's not noticeable she takes after Brook she's extremely tall (not as tall as Cora but hell, no one's as tall as him!) with curly black hair and brown skin. Brook is African American no one will tell me differently! (hell knows how many people tried...)**

 **I feel like Violet's mom is Hispanic but that may change... Would you guys like a spin off with Violets mom as the main protagonist and brook as a love interest? To see how they got together and watch them raise Violet (tho I don't even know that answer myself.)**

 **Also Ace and Luffy are Portuguese** **descent** **while Sabo is white. Sabo's skin tone has gotten way better since he's been away from his parents it's darker thanks to being able to be out in the sun.**


	7. Going Out on the Town

"So where are we going first," Shanks asked readjusted his seat with a grimace.

"We should get clothes first since that will take up the most time," your prepared to hear groans at your choice but instead of the groans you hear a gasp.

"We get to choose our own clothes?"

Stopping at the red light you look up in the mirror to see Luffy's wide grin, leaving you baffled. You were surprised that he seemed so excited, you remember hating having to shop when you were a kid. None of the kid's clothes really fit you right, you were always too tall shirts would be turned to crop tops and pants into shorts. It was annoying.

"Yeah, you get a choice. It's your cloths after all."

Bright eyed, luffy started to bounce in his seat making the car bounce with him as he exclaimed, "we've never had new clothes before!"

Seeing the light turn green you move forward, "you do now but don't chose anything to pricey though, a higher price doesn't mean better quality."

Luffy tuned you out, waving his hands around excitedly as he talked to his brothers. You could tell that even though Ace and Sabo were trying to hide it they were both excited as well.

You groaned in mild annoyance when you got stuck in traffic. You started to talk to yourself to pass the time thinking about what you had to buy, "let's see. Next we'll get groceries," you're lost in thought for a moment memory coming up short you couldn't remember what else you had to get.

"Did I make a list," you mumble to yourself.

You spoke louder voicing your question towards Shanks "Shanks can you look in my purse for the shopping list," you receive no answer.

"Shanks," glancing out of the corner of your eye you see him leaning on the window, snoring softly.

"Come on Shanks not now," you grumble glaring at the road ahead you guess that you'll have to go by memory if it's not there...

* * *

Pulling up in the parking lot you park the car as close to the store as possible, since it wasn't too late in the day you got a good spot.

You turned the car off unbuckling your seat belt, "Shanks get up."

The snoring continues.

"Don't make me do it shanks," your voice turned deadly serious. The boys were already out of the car, watching as you went to shanks door. Opening it up you wound up a punch with a black coated fist.

"What was that," Ace mumbled watching intently as your haki coated fist hit it's mark, successfully waking up you passenger.

"That's no way to treat your helper," Shanks cried out rubbing his sore shoulder. He stood next to the car grumbling as he shut the door. You locked it behind him the car letting out a beep and a click.

You only shrug pocketing your keys, "I could've hit you harder."

Shanks shook his head walking ahead of you quickening his pace, "no thank you I'll just be going into the store." Luffy ran to catch up with him. They both ran through the stores front doors leaving you and the boy's in the dust.

"HEY WAIT UP," you shout, grabbing Ace and Sabo's hands as you run after the two.

Even with your devil fruit Shanks still managed to out run you. He was cheating you don't know how but he was.

You were sent on a wild goose chase around the store. When you managed to catch up with Shanks you found him and Luffy trying on pirate costumes. They were laughing singing some shanty about sake, you were about to scold the two only to gasp as they both turned around.

Shanks was wearing a white puffy shirt, it was unbutton showing off a good portion of his chest. It went along with a pair of brown pants a red sash wrapped around his waist. A black cloak sat on his shoulders surrounding him.

Luffy wore an open red vest with shorts that were worn at the edges, most likely for effect that along with his straw hat.

It was fitting for the both of them.

Shanks seeing your stare wiggled his eye brows stepping forward, "So Violet like what you see?"

You blink owlishly at him this is the first time in ages where his clothes matched, "Yes actually I do like what I see."

He smirked tilting his head back in a way that oozed confidence (and a little bit of jackassness), "I should dress up more often."

Oh boy you were feeding into his ego you should tell him it looks horrendous.

You nodded despite yourself, "please do I haven't seen you dressed in something decent in ages."

He pouted, "aww Violet my fashion sense isn't that bad!"

There you go a good mix of complements and barbing to level his ego out. Can't have him getting to corky now you've got to keep him humble.

"You're wrong this is the first outfit of your choosing that looks good on you."

He lifted a hand to his chest clutching where his heart was, "oh how your words wound me so!"

"Shanks I'm serious I'm buying you this outfit," you threw your hands up in the air, "heck! I'll buy you more clothes with the same theme it's the perfect opportunity to get you real clothes."

His shoulders slumped as he pouted, "hey, Hawaiian T-shirts are real clothes."

You weren't amused at his poor defense, "Shanks I'm sorry I have to be the one to tell you this but your Hawaiian shirts don't fit you at all."

As Shanks continued to defend his poor taste in clothing you failed to notice the boys were gone. When you do turn around to check on them you see all three of them with a mountain of clothes in hand.

"Violet look at what we found," Luffy cheered stretching his neck around the pile in his arms so he could see you. You shivered at that, ah so weird, you were going to have to get use to that….

Looking through the clothes one thing yell out at you, that being an orange cow boy hat. It was the most ridicules thing you've ever seen and it didn't even look like it would fit any of the boys. It even had a belt buckle that went with it, seeing that the belt buckle had an A on it you knew who chose it.

"Ace it's a bit to big," you step to the side so you could see Ace's face.

He flush growing defensive at your words, "why'd you think it was me who chose that hat huh." If he wasn't holding all those clothes you knew he would be crossing his arms and turning his face away from you.

Humming you taped you bottom lip in thought "oh I don't know maybe because the belt buckle has an A on it and I only know one person whose name begin with an A..."

Before he could get to upset you said, "you know this hat dose suit you maybe it'll fit when your older."

Seeing an abandon cart in the isle you grab it putting the hat and belt buckle in it. You motioned for the boys to set their clothes in the cart so you could go through it.

Ace seemed shocked that you'd let him have the hat but tried not to show it.

"Ah wow," you looked up at all the clothes in the cart knowing this was going to be a long day.

Pulling up one of the stools from the shoe section you sat down going through the clothes. There was a blue jacket, a cravat (why would he want another one of those was beyond you) and a pair of light blue shorts. A blue cloak and matching shirt that'd go wonderfully with a certain boys top hat. It would fit better as well, you wondered why Sabo would wear a top hat with a t shirt and jeans.

There was also a mixture of red and orange tank tops and T-shirts with all sorts of graphic designs on them, they were pretty cute.

There was a red hoodie without sleeves which you found strange. You were never one for fashion and to you it just appeared someone had ripped the hoodie sleeves off, making it useless.

You were starting to see a pattern with whose clothes was whose. Most of the red stuff was Ace's (sometimes it was Luffy's though) blue was Sabo's the yellow you had to go out on a limb and say Luffy's. He would always jump excitably once you inspected the clothes he chose.

Surprisingly enough not everything was colorful there were some white tank tops and shirts. After shorting through the clothes that they didn't need (that sleeveless hoodie for one) you gave the boys a go ahead to go try them on.

Luffy, that cheeky brat tried to sneak in that hoodie while you were talking to Sabo and Ace. Catching him in the act you gave him a blank look which he sent right back.

The hoodie was put up for obvious reason.

Ace and Sabo left to go try on their clothes, they came back looking dejected.

Ace scowled "that hag at the desk said we can't change our clothes unless an adult was with us."

He grumbled something under his breath about not being a little baby anymore.

You shrugged it was understandable enough why there had to be an adult, "okay I'll be right there, Shanks look after Luffy while I'm gone."

He gave you a mock salute, "gotcha Violet!" The cloak behind him flow majestically it would be dramatic if you didn't notice the fan that he was standing beside to create the look.

Ace scowled at the lady behind the desk as you passed, sending her ugly looks. You gave him the mom look, the narrowed eyes and thin lipped frown. That look alone seemed to get him to straighten his act up at least until they were out of sight.

It didn't take long for the boys to try on their clothes, most of the clothes that the boy's choose looked good on them. They weren't too tight nor to lose.

You ruffed Ace's hair praising him, "looks like you got a good eye." it's a huge feat to find clothes that fit you without problems.

He flushed turning away from you as Sabo snickered. Leaving behind the clothes that didn't fit you put the ones that did in the cart.

"Okay Shanks were back," you called out to him. The place he was supposed to be was conveniently empty. You weren't even gone that long and that bone head managed to get himself lost.

You pick Ace much to his complaint and sat him down into the cart it wasn't long until Sabo joined him. You quickly pushed the cart forward going down the isle, turning the cart you went straight passing isle's looking down teach one. You managed to find him ten isle down looking like a lost puppy.

"Shanks." you knew something was up when he jumped at your voice.

Your suspicion rised when the first words out of his mouth were

"Don't get mad!"

* * *

Of course you got mad.

"How could you lose him," your hands were firmly clamed around his shoulders shaking him back and forth, "he's the loudest kid in the world a deft dog would've heard him from miles away!"

Turning back to the cart you furiously pushed forward scouring the store for your way ward son. Shanks was being dragged behind you trying to flail his way out of your grasp but haki covered fingers held his ear fast. Using your devil fruit you sniff Luffy out, finding him sitting on an inflatable thrown with a pirate hat over his straw hat. He was loudly talking to himself and his "Nakama" about what pirate kings do, he waved a sword around as he talked.

Seeing you he dropped the sword, waving excitedly to you, "look Violet I'm king of the pirates!"

Even though he worried you half to death you couldn't help but smile, this was definitely one for the picture books that's for sure. Letting go of Shanks you snapped a few pictures on your phone; that cheeky brat was posing for his pictures. He had his signature smile and hand outstretched in a peace sign.

You slip your phone back into your pocket. Picking him up you started to scold him, "Luffy you worried me not to mention Shanks! Don't go off by yourself."

"Sorry," he said it with such a huge smile you knew it was fake.

"Don't apologize if you don't mean it."

Luffy gave you a closed eyed smile as he nodded, "okay!"

"I shouldn't buy you any toys for that stunt," you muttered inwardly smirking as Luffy froze.

He started to apologies profusely, "AHHHH I'M SORRY VIOLET!"

Ack it was a bad idea to hold him now he was wailing in your ear. No Violet don't show your weakness.

"Oh so now you're sorry," you hummed in thought, "maybe I'll reconsider if you promise not to do that again."

At your words he was quick to agree with you, chuckling you set him down in the cart with his brothers.

Yes your eardrums were safe from the terror that was Luffy's lungs.

"You're lucky you're so cute," you mutter Shanks was chuckling behind you content to watch.

After all the panicking you went to the toy isle. As expected Shanks joined the boys with pressing every button that he could see. As expected anything on that isle that could be making noise was it was grating on many a customer's nerves. Once their need to press buttons faded the boys picked out the toys they wanted. Luffy got some pirate gear, Sabo got some stuffed dragons and Ace chose an adorable stuffed dog that had a white mustache.

At your questioning he just gave a secretive smile you had a feeling you'd find out why soon enough.

Now the less time consuming part of your shopping trip was grocery shopping. Everything went off without a hitch for the most part.

"Luffy we can't get three carts of meat," you stare down at the boy as he pack your cart full of meat. Bacon, stake, Boston butts any type of meat he could get his rubber fingers on was put in the cart. He was dragging two empty carts behind him the first one was almost full. You have to stop him before he created a huge mess.

You sweated nervously as a few employees in the meat section where glaring holes into your back watching as all their hard work came undone. You better hurry before something bad happens, you don't want to anger anyone else.

You got down onto his level and tried to barging with him... It failed spectacularly

"Shaaaanks." you whined looking over to him for help.

He only gave you one of his easy going grins, "you're on your own Violet!" he said it teasingly leaning back against a shelf to watch and see what you would do.

You frowned, "fine then I'll do it the hard way!"

Shanks you menace you know him better than me! She thought mildly annoyed.

Taking a deep breath you send a blast of calm towards Luffy. It was a full dose not the half ones you've given Ace.

Luffy grew more sluggish, a yawn escaped his lips. His packing of meat became slower and slower until he stopped.

"Violeeeeet" Luffy winded turning to you, begged to be picked up in his tired state.

You got him to give up the other two carts much to Ace and Sabo's surprise

"Is the world ending?" Sabo said rubbing his eyes, blinking rapidly as if the scene in front of him would fade if he tried hard enough.

"This has to be a dream!" Ace said looking down at his arm pinching it then looking back up to luffy and Violet. He pinched his arm harder when nothing changed.

"More like a nightmare." Sabo commented rubbing his temples in disbelieve.

Luffy wiggled in your grip getting comfortable, he soon relaxed snuggling into your shoulder. He fell asleep quickly snoring loudly in your ear. Ah, no dammit he was a drooler, gross oh well you did sign up for this after all.

Shanks pushed the cart seeing as your hands were full while giving you a mock look of disappointment "tsk tsk for shame Violet for shame."

"Shut up." you bumped his hip since you couldn't smack his arm.

Ace and Sabo exchanged confused glances at the two adult's actions. They both shrugged it off adults were weird after all.

* * *

You put Luffy in the back Shanks loading the car. Your phone started to go off as you buckled Luffy up, you stuck the phone in-between your shoulder and neck your hands too busy with Luffy making sure he was comfortable.

Without looking at caller id you answered it, "Hello?"

"It's me smoker," came the ruff reply.

"hey Smokey bear~" you said in a sing song voice.

You couldn't help it, it was to perfect. You wished you were talking in person to see his reaction.

"Don't call me that."

You could feel his irritation over the phone. You imagined if you could see him he'd be pitching the bridge of his nose "I only called you to let you know I'll pay you in a few weeks."

Before you could reply he hung up.

Huffing you put your phone back in your pocket, "rude."

Shanks shut the lid, "don't mind him he's just ruff around the edges."

Once at home Shanks helped you unload the bags from the car the boys (except the still sleeping luffy) helped out too by putting the food up. You however didn't trust them to do it on their own without some of your food going missing. You kept a watchful eye on the boys which forced Shanks to bring in the rest of the groceries.

The clothes were swiftly put away in drawers to be dealt with later.

When you were done Shanks held his wrist out pretending they were in cuffs, "so Miss Officer I'm free to go?"

Shrugging, you gave him a thoughtful look, "eh I'm not so sure..."

He gave you the puppy dog eyes. Ah dammit your weakness he was trying to act cute something a man his age shouldn't be able to do.

Pretending to take a key out you unlocked the cuffs "fine, fine you're free to go."

He cheered but his new found freedom was short lived

"Now get in the car," you opened the door motioning for him to do as you ask.

"Oh Miss Officer are you trying to seduce me," he chuckled, wiggling his eye brows.

Rolling your eyes you pushed him in, "not even close."

the boys soon came out they were wearing some of the new clothes you bought them they looked absolutely adorable

"so cute!" you cooed causing many different reactions deciding not to go over bored you get in the car the boys follow.

* * *

The drive to Shanks house was nicer then you expected sure Shanks might live in the bad part of town but it wasn't all that bad. At least this time around you didn't run into any problems like last time… Yeah that would've been bad.

Either way the ride there was nice you even got in an engaging conversation with Sabo about dragons. You thank your lucky stars for being obsessed with dragons when you were younger.

"If you want Sabo I think I have some books about dragon at the house."

looking in the mirror you saw his eyes sparkle a wide smile showing on his face, " Really!? And you'd let me read them?"

"Of course I'd let you read them though I'm not sure where they are, you're going to have to hunt for them."

Pulling up to shanks house you parked the car, "looks like we're at our stop."

Everyone said their goodbye's even Luffy woke up in time to say goodbye. When Shanks went inside you were just about to back out only for Luffy to stop you.

He leand forward pulling on your shirt sleeve already unbuckled, "Umm, can I go next door, I need to tell someone something," he shifted in his seat looking guilty.

"Sure thing" It was no harm to you, Luffy seemed to recognize the house. Not trusting the other boys to their own devises you bring them along. If you remember correctly Shanks said something about a lady living there, that must have been were Luffy used to live.

Luffy rang the doorbell looking solemnly at his feet as he waited. Poor kid acted like he was headed for an execution.

"Just a minute," a women voice called.

The door slowly opened to reveal a frazzled looking women with tired eyes. They lit up once they landed on Luffy.

"I'M SORRY MAKINO," Luffy wailed, slamming into her legs squeezing them tightly.

She bent down and embraced him, hugging him just as hard. You saw her shoulders shake as she cried silently, "I was so worried about you luffy."

Her voice sounded horse as if it might crack under all the emotional bagged, "when you left I was so scared but Garp came and told me you were safe."

At the mention of the name Garp you noticed all three of them stiffen. Luffy was easily relaxed by Makino but the other two took some time to un-tense their shoulders. Wasn't Garp the police chief or was he the caption hopefully this is a different Garp.

Their hug soon ended, standing up straight you saw her blush, "oh my sorry for being rude."

"My names Makino what's yours," she held out her hand.

You smiled shaking her outstretched hand, "my names Violet I'm Luffy's guardian."

It was way too early in your relationship to call yourself his mom. It seemed to her that Makino was Luffy's only motherly figure.

"Excuse me if I'm prying but whose Garp?"

Makino stifled a laughed covering her mouth with her hand, "he's Luffy's and Ace's grandfather."

The boys stiffened again at the mention of the name. Oh you had a bad feeling about this it surely can't be that Garp right?

You title your head in confusion "what about Sabo?"

Makino snapped her fingers "oh yes he's Garp's newest grandson I've just heard about him a while ago."

"oh god no," Sabo whimpered stepping off of the front porch to fully look up at the sky hands clasped as he pleaded, "please don't tell me that man adopted me I'll die before becoming an author!"

Okay now that's being over dramatic Garp can't be that bad! You've even met him a few times while picking up Shanks from holding. He's got a good sense of humor, doesn't take shit from no one and he shares his food.

Okay so you only liked him because he shared his food while you were hungry.

"Oh would you like to come in?" Makino opened her door wider as an invitation, Luffy ran straight inside the other two following right behind him.

Seeing no other option and not wanting to take Luffy away so soon you complied. You both sat down on an old green couch when you sat you could feel yourself sinking into the cochsion. A coffee table sat right in front of it filled with papers and magazines.

Makino blushed as she followed your eyes, "Sorry I wasn't expecting company…" she trailed off. You shook your head giving her a small smile, "no, no its okay." Which it was, it proved that someone lived here it would be strange to see it clean less personality that way.

While the boys played you leaned the full story about Luffy, apparently Luffy ended up in her care him when Garp came by and dropped a toddler off at her home. There was no forth warning Garp just showed up and dropped Luffy off telling her that he would send her a check. She owed him a favor and it's not like she could say no to a little two year old. As Luffy grew older so did his appetite, she was having a hard time keeping up with bills because of it. Even the money that Garp gave her for taking care of him wasn't enough to help keep her afloat. Learning about this Luffy ran away not even leaving her a note, he was last seen at Shanks house which was where he got his straw hat from.

You could feel yourself tensing as you asked her if she wanted Luffy back. There was something sad in her eyes a swirl of emotions that you couldn't decipher with how quickly she hid it. In the end she said no saying Luffy looked happy with his brothers and she couldn't take all three.

After that the conversation turned to more cheerful things. Pulling out a photo album she showed you pictures of Luffy as a baby. The first few had Garp but there were a few others that had someone else she didn't recognize. His surroundings changed when he got older seeing Makino's living room as the back ground. She was able to capture so many precious moments of Luffy moments you didn't get to see, moments that you treasured.

Your cooing and aw-ing of the photos was interrupted by the boys Ace and Sabo wanted to go home Luffy was hesitant but giving Makino one last hug he nodded along with the other two.

Seeing that it was going to be dinner soon you bid your far well.

"I'll call you later Makino I'd love some copies of Luffy's baby photos!" Makino covered her smile and giggled at Luffy's flustered reaction.

He begin to pout huffing every few seconds and not making eye contact. He continued to do so even when you all where in the car. Ace and Sabo teased him mercilessly about the photos, they both took sadistic glee in Luffy's discomfort.

"Be careful what you say boys," you chuckled evilly "you could be next!"

Ace scoffed looking up in the mirror to make eye contact if you sneering, "as if you could find mine."

Sabo's smile dropped the sad look in his eyes made your heart clench. He was drooping, looked at the car floor as if it had all the answers in the world. What he said next made you frown

"They never took any."

The sadness in his voice made you want to find his parents and kick their teeth. That tone of voice sounded like resignation as if he knew they didn't take any because they couldn't bother doing it. The boy's files didn't say much about family life but with Sabo's it was more puzzling then that. His past and his parents was like a winding mystery to you part of you hoped to never meet his parents.

Your grip on the wheel tightens as you stare straight ahead, "that changes today!"

Glancing in the rear view mirror again you saw Sabo's head shoot up a hopeful look in his eyes.

He hesitated for a second then the words were blurted out of his mouth before his brain could catch up, "do you really mean it?"

Ace gave him a warning glare that went unheeded.

"I always mean what I say! For now I only have my phone to take pictures but next time when I'm at the store I'll buy a good camera. I'll take so many pictures that you'll all get sick of me! When you get older I'll show those photos to your friends and tell them how cute you guys are."

Those words were the last straw for Ace.

"If we're not gone by then."

At his venomous tone you glanced at Ace in the mirror and saw him scowling.

You had to approach this carefully.

"I don't know where you'll be going unless you run away."

Ace stiffens the scowl on his face turning into a snarl, "WHY DO YOU KEEP SAYING THINGS LIKE THAT WHY ARE YO-"

"ACE"

He froze at your snappish tone.

Keeping your voice even you said, "take a deep breath. I need you to calm down we're in a car. If you set a fire there's a good chance that this car will explode. Unlike Sabo and you Luffy and I aren't fire proof"

Ace stared out the window, fingers digging into the seat, audibly counting to ten.

Taking deep breaths he continued to stare out the window. He softly asked, "why do you keep acting like you'll keep us."

That question alone left pain welling up in your chest a painful throb raising in your throat and head. What happened for a kid to ask a question like that? What happen to Ace and his brothers for them to turn out that way?

"Simple I plan on raising you."

"that's a load of crap!" he hissed, lips pulled back showing his teeth in a snarl.

His voice continued to grow louder and louder as he continued "you're supposed to tell us that it's some mix up and send us back. You're supposed to sneer and tell us we're a waste of space. Stop pretending like you actually care! Just hurry up already and show your true colors so we can go back and get our treasure."

He seemed to be talking more to himself then you. His face was tinged pink from all the screaming he was breathing heavily. His yelling dissolved into muttering refusing to make eye contact with any one.

You saw his brother's shift nervously in their seats, no one said anything.

Seeing that he was still keeping his fire in check you softly asked "why do you think that?"

Your voice seemed to get him out of his muttering his head snapped forward "BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT EVERYONE DOSE ONCE THEY FIGURE OUT WHO MY DAD IS!"

You saw tears well up in his eyes the tears that refused to fall. Realizing he said to much he gritted his teeth looking like he wanted to slap his hands over his mouth as if that would take back his words.

Steeling yourself you pulled the car over saying, "I don't care." you felt like you might cry as well but held it in for him. Right now he needed support you were the adult here if you started to cry then what.

"wha-?"

"I said I don't care," you turned to fully face him your brown eyes looking into his own.

"Ace I adopted you not your father. The only reason I'll care about who he is, is if he shows up on my door step begging to have you back and if that happened I'll proceed to chase him off with a broom."

Ace was thunder shocked, not moving only staring at you wide eyed. You both stared at each other for the longest time. He was still tense holding onto the car seat as if it was the only thing grounding him to the real world.

"Your insane," he breathed, shaking his head not believing your own words.

The car was still for a minute then suddenly it was filled with laughter. Ace's laughter filled the empty space leaving your in breathless wonderment. A happy Ace was amazing just seeing him openly show joy like this was beautiful, it felt precious something to treasure.

"Do you really think you could chase him off with a broom," Ace asked between burst of laughter.

"Honey you can chase anyone off with a broom if you look threatening enough." more rounds of laughter was shared as you turned around in your seat starting to drive again.

One step at a time violet, one step at a time you'll get there one day.

"Um, Violet. Where are we," Sabo asked inspecting the scenery outside.

Taking a good look at the road you were on you realized you had no clue.

"looks like we're lost," you deadpanned.

.

.

.

"WHAT!?"

* * *

 **Authors notes: Ayyy lmao cliff hanger. Also have I ever mentioned how much a pain editing is? Yes? No? Maybe? Well it is and I'm tired as heck doesn't help that I have so many things to edit...**

 **In other news school is right around the corner so I wont have as much time to write/edit my stuff so updates will take a bit longer. I wont update my stuff for a while since i have to get back into the** **routine** **of school ect ect i'll do my best to get a few chapters out when I can.**

 **Thank you guys for understanding!**


	8. Hungry and Lost

"WE'RE LOST," the boys yelled in unison in obvious shock.

You gave the road a thoughtful look, "Yep."

"Does that mean we're on a mystery road," Luffy asked eyes wide as he looked at the road outside, watching as cars passed by.

You nodded solemnly slow, "looks like it Luffy."

"Yay! mystery road," he cheered pumping his fist into the air in glee.

"SHUT UP DOOFUS!" the other two yelled smacking him upside the head not amused by his easy acceptance.

"Hold on don't panic," pulling over once again you grabbed your phone. It thankful still had some battery left in it.

"hey…." you send the text to Corazon.

Before you could type something else to go along with your greeting you unexpectedly get a reply instantly back.

"What did you do?"

You gasp in mock offense as you quickly type back, "I'm offended that's the first thing you think of when I text you."

The text back also sounds like resignation.

"What did shanks do?"

"Yes shanks was here but he was a minor detail."

"How minor?"

You gave him the short version of the story.

"Tell me the name of the road you're on."

Looking around you spot a sign, taking a quick picture you send it to him.

"Oh, I know exactly where you are I'll be there in a few."

Seeing his message calmed you down not that you would admit to being worried no siree!

Setting your phone in the cup holder you leaned back in the car seat, "every thing's going to be fine Corazon's going to help us out."

"You mean tall guy," Luffy said as he started to pick his nose in boredom.

Without turning around you smack Luffy's leg scolding him, "stop that."

He continued to pick his nose clearly unimpressed by these events and acted like he didn't hear you.

Sighing you nodded, "yes tall guys gonna get us out and back home."

The time passes uneventfully nothing good was on the radio and you didn't have any messages on your phone you didn't feel like scrolling through your old messages either.

A loud growl breaks the silence snapping you out of your thoughts.

"Was that me?" you questioned yourself not realizing you voiced your question out loud.

A low whine came from Luffy then Ace piped up, "nope that was Luffy."

Luffy whined again, "Violet I'm hungry."

"I guess that means we'll stop someplace for dinner," Turning in your seat you asked, "does anyone have any good ideas?"

Ace and Sabo shared a look then shrugged while Luffy yelled, "I want meat!"

"Okay, then we'll all list off one of our favorite places then rock paper scissors for them."

Soon the game became much more with you and Ace getting competitive the both of you not wanting to lose to each other even if it was in a kiddie game.

Narrowing your eyes in determination, "I won't lose to you."

Ace smirked head tilting up obviously confident in his abilities, "oh yeah? That's what you think"

Your challenge was interrupted just as your about to win, (*cough* lose *cough*) the honking horn making all three of you jump in your seats.

You scramble with your seat belt noticing it was Cora's car, getting out you walk over.

The window rolls down to reveal Cora, leaning in you smile sending a wave to Law who was sitting in the backseat reading a medical textbook. Law briefly looks up waving back with a small smile on his lips. He was quick to get back to his book leaving you to talk with Corazon.

"Hey the kids were getting hungry, you don't happen to know a place do you?"

He nodded pulling out his phone he typed something in then shows you the place, it looked to be a nice sit-down area. Scrolling down you read some reviews, you'll think about this place for next time.

Handing him the phone back you said, "I should be more specific a buffet would be nice and I'd be happy if you came and ate with us."

You swore you saw a faint blush on his cheeks at your words, it must have been wishful thinking again you mused.

"Yeah, I know a place make sure to follow me and don't get lost," his hands stopped for a second before he signed the word "again" slowly for emphasis.

you snort rolling your eyes as you smack his hand, "I won't get lost gosh mom don't you trust me?"

"Ugh shut up," Law groans hiding his face in his textbook embarrassed by your banter.

Raising a brow you lean father into the car so you're able to clearly see Law, the metal digging into your lower torso a bit.

Putting on your best stern face you wag your finger at him, "young man that is not how you treat your elder, what you said was rude and-"

You're cut off with another groan as law face plants into his book slowly sliding out of his seat and onto the floor at your words. His reactions draw a chuckle out of you and Cora.

Deciting you've embarrassed him enough you wave goodbye heading back to your car following after them the rock paper scissors bet long forgotten.

"I'm hungry," Luffy whined flopping his head onto sabo's shoulder as he announced overdramatically, "I'm going to starve to death!"

Unbeknownst to you, the three shared a look with each other. If you did see the look you would have had a bad feeling but since you didn't you were left in ignorant bliss... that is until they started to chant in unison.

"We want meat!" "We want meat!" "We want meat!"

"Come on guys," you groan out exasperated by their chanting.

On any other day you would have been impressed by the three boys they spoke as one and didn't miss a beat. Since this wasn't any other day you were annoyed by the ever constant loud noise, you doubted if you yelled that they would hear you.

Well, you know what they say if you can't beat them join them.

With your encouragement, the chanting got louder so loud in fact that they didn't notice when you pulled into the parking lot. They only noticed once your keys were out of the ignition. Swift as lightning they were out the doors making a run for the restaurant.

You were left in the car shocked at the speed of them but mostly annoyed again since they could've at least had the decency to close the car doors behind them.

Running around the car you slam all the doors shut making sure it was all closed up tight and locked before running after the boys. You left Corazon and Law shocked still in the parking lot as they watched your form quickly disappear into the restaurant.

Once inside you skidded to a stop, watching on brows in confusion as the boys plant themselves in the middle of a group of adults passing the cashier girl without a problem.

How did that even work didn't the person paying notice the price was too high? That is you're assuming the cashier girl saw the three little boys and marked them down with the group.

That move had a high chance of failure, you're going to have a talk with them later about better planning.

"Um excuse me did you just let them in for free," you ask bluntly. Maybe you're the one that needs a lesson in being inconspicuous.

She laughed waving you off "oh no ma'am there with another group."

Deciding not to point out the many flaws you let her think what she wanted. You were interested to see how long it took for her (or the person paying for the food) to realize they weren't part of the group.

"Okay then..." you trail off turning to see Corazon coming in with Law right on his heels.

He had his hands ready as if to ask you what all of that was about but stopped noticing you were already at the cashiers.

"I'll pay" Corazon signed quickly moving to get his wallet out

you shake your head frowning slightly, "No way! You've already done so much for me today, it's my treat I insist."

Your bickering was intense. So much so that you both became unaware of the world around you, until a giggle broke through your cheeks flush at the sound.

Both you and Corazon turned to find the cashier looking at you both with a wide smile, "you two make a great couple!"

If your face wasn't red it was now, Corazon seemed to have the same predicament.

"I- we aren't-" you stumble over your words with as much grace as a giraffe.

Law only smirks at your shotty attempt at a simple sentence drawing glee from your embarrassment.

The girl interrupts your attempts but drawing your attention to Law. Her smile brightens, (if that's possible) as she coos at him, "your sons so adorable how old is he?"

Law not expecting the attention froze under the girls gaze the smirk he wore instantly was wiped off his face.

'that's what you get' you smirked inwardly at law watching as he hides behind Corazon's leg, causing the girl to coo at him more.

"Oh, he's eight," you say smirk threatening to form on your lips. Law sends you unimpressed glares.

"He's so precious," she squeals cupping both her cheeks in her hands as she sways a bit. Hearing a huff your attention is brought to the long line that's been forming behind you. Look like you better move and fast before the people start complaining, your stomach lets out a low growl agreeing with that notion.

"umm here," you put down half the money needed to pay while Corazon paid for the other.

"Oh!" the girl gasped seeming to remember where she was "go right on ahead."

You walked passed her grabbing three cups as you do so. Law goes to the far side to avoid the girl using Cora as a shield.

You silently laughed at his behavior finding it endearing, you can remember a time when he reacted like that with you.

The three of you grab plates and slip up looking for food. You find Pizza and ice cream. Unable to resist the call you get a huge plate of it grabbing as your willing before going off in search of the boys.

It wasn't too hard to do you only had to look for the huge stacks of plates. How they ate so fast you'll never know, it was one of the great wonders of the world forever a mystery.

Sitting down at a table next to them you started to eat, Corazon and Law came a few seconds later sitting at a table that was next to you. You chewed worriedly on your pizza as you watched them eat. Sure Luffy eating that much was expected he was made out of rubber he could easily put all that food away Sabo and Ace, on the other hand, weren't but that didn't seem to bother them. All three were practically black holes if you weren't there for portion control you're positive they'd eat themselves to death.

A tap brought you back to the real world.

"Violet," laws sharp voice made your head snap up. He pointed towards the manager who was talking to a very flustered woman who was a tad red in the face.

Slowly you stand prompting Corazon and Law to get up as well just as you did the flustered women yelled, "WELL THEN WHY DOES IT SAY I PAID FOR THREE EXTRA PEOPLE HUH, YOUR JUST TRYING TO GET MY MONEY!"

At the loud yell, your boys instinctively shot up got up racing to the back door like speeding bullets. Grabbing your last piece of pizza you stuffed it in your mouth running after them. Corazon followed swiftly behind you scooping law up into his arms as he did so.

Unlocking your car you jump in quickly following after Corazon, (who tripped into his car but made a swift recovery) who tore out of parking lot like a bat outta hell. You followed him closely through twist and turns making sure no one was following.

Seeing it was just the two of you Corazon slowed down driving at a more leisurely pace. Laughing you felt the Adrenalin leave your body heartbeat going back to its normal pace as you started to recognize the surrounding area.

"so I'm guessing you three have done this before," you asked glancing at the review mirror watching as they puff up their chest in pride obviously happy with the outcome of their heist.

"we did it all the time when we lived with dadan!" Luffy exclaimed with a wide grin.

Hmm, that name seemed oddly family to you, you wonder why?

Eh, whatever it will come to you eventually.

Driving next to Corazon's car you rolled down your window calling out, "thanks for showing me around I'll text you later okay."

He waved goodbye as you rolled your window back up as you started to pass him by.

"Ahh finally home," you flop on the couch. Looking up from your awkward sprawled position you asked, "we got a few hours before bedtime what do you guys want to do?"

Ace shrugged as he sluggishly made his way to the couch sitting on the end farthest away from you.

"I wanna watch TV," Luffy said.

Sabo tried to hide his yawn as he asked, "I'd like to know about those dragon books you promised me."

You pointed towards the bookshelf behind you,"there might be some in the bookshelf if not then there in the guest bedroom."

The sound of shuffling feet made you aware he was heading straight for the books. You gasp for air as Luffy jumped onto your stomach using it as a seat since Ace was taking up the rest of your couch.

"Hey wait for me to move first," you pushed him off of you with your exclamation. He hit the ground bouncing up a bit from the impact pouting at you as he stood up.

"You could've just asked me to move if you wanted to sit so badly,"you said as you sat up giving him enough room to sit comfortably. Ignoring you Luffy jumped onto the couch again grabbed the remote to switch on the TV.

Sabo came back to his seat which was a big recliner with a large stack of books most on dragons. He placed the pile of books next to the recliner, grabbing the first book he curled up with it instantly becoming enamored with the words in it

Hours passed making your eyes droop before you knew it you fell asleep on the cursed couch of nightmares.

Unluckily for you, your sore back would haunt you for days on end. Even with this tragedy occurring it wasn't all bad, one of the boys gave you a blanket and a pillow. It was a slight comforter, even if it didn't do much to ease the pain it's the thought that counts.

* * *

 **Auther's note: Hey everyone! It's been a while I know but schools been a hell of a pain I have a lot of work to do to keep my grades up not to mention personal life problems. I know the chapter is late and you're all probably upset that it's short and I get it but I had a lot of problems with this chapter.**

 **It mostly involved me almost finishing it then it froze, and just like that all my work. Gone. Down the drain. (that's what I get for writing while still in fanfic's doc a rookie move I know) I was reasonably upset and I just dropped this fanfic for a while to upset to continue it just then and to also concentrate on life and other things.**

 **I remember saying I would get back to it later. So here it is the later is now! I hope you enjoy it even if the chapter is not as long as you expected it to be!**

 **Just know that next chapter is going to bring some... Fun into this. hehe**


	9. The Strange Man and His Offer

It's been three weeks since the boys moved in, it's been a grueling process but they've seemed to settle down.

You've just been staying in the house doing work and letting them settle in.

Now their first week as a whole wasn't too bad, the biggest problem was sleeping arrangements. The boys somehow got it into their heads that your bed was theirs. Every night it became a race to see who got the bed first if they did they'd lock you out. You, on the other hand, left it open.

So far Luffy was the only one to accept sleeping in the same bed. At one point time, Luffy asked Ace why you couldn't sleep with them. Ace's answer was because you were a stranger.

By some grace above Luffy miraculously convinced Ace to agree to let you sleep in the bed with them. To make Ace feel better you told him the triple bunk beds you ordered would be coming soon. He only huffed leaving you to your own devices.

Once the bed situation was resolved it became torturous just to get two words out of Ace and Sabo. You've gotten them to talk to you some although it was just a few words which wasn't much it all added up in the end, (no you weren't counting that'd be ludicrous...)

The only one not avoiding you and giving you the silent treatment was Luffy. He at least actively talks with you, the smiles he gave you were looking less fake it was a nice change of pace.

The times you ran into Sabo he was reading, you were amazed by his reading ability he went through your bookcase like a bookworm devouring the words on the pages.

Once he finished reading the books in the living room you showed him the one in the guest room. He was pleased with your collection and even complimented it a few times. It looked like that was his way of testing the waters with you, another week passed before he stopped avoiding you. Unlike Luffy, he didn't actively search for you but if you happened to stumble upon him he wouldn't turn down a chat Ace, on the other hand, was like a ghost: appearing and disappearing. Half of the time you didn't know where he was at, he had to still be in the house somewhere he didn't just leave, (at least you hope he didn't leave...)

You weren't quite sure what he did whatever it was he was quiet about it. The times you did see him you saw fear in his eyes. You were left wondering what he was scared of, it even kept you up at night.

Was it you? You didn't do anything to spook him unless he saw you early in the morning before you got a chance to brush your hair then yikes! You felt sorry if he did your hair was a mess in the mornings just like your fathers. One or two combs could get lost in your hair before you combed that thing down to submission. Jokes aside you hoped Ace would stop looking at you like that it left you feeling self-conscious of everything you did.

* * *

It's currently the middle of the fourth week a Wednesday to be exact and your extremely worried about Sabo. It took you awhile to notice since he still hides sometimes, what you did notice was the prominent dark circles under his eyes.

You had to know why he wasn't sleeping.

Walking into the backyard you found him lying in the sun with a book in hand. Walking over you see his breath come out evenly it looked like he fell asleep while reading.

Smiling softly you gently pick him up not wanting him to get a sunburn. His brows furrow at your action, he squirmed in your arms a whimper leaving him.

"A nightmare," you mutter brows furrowing while you stared down at him. You wanted to wake him up but who knows who long it would be until he got to sleep again.

Remembering a lullaby your mother sang to you when you had nightmares. Maneuvering him in your arms you made sure your grip was secure before you started to hum gently bouncing him up and down.

 _ **Hush now my storeen**_

 _ **close your eyes and sleep**_

 _ **waltzing the waves**_

 _ **diving the deep**_

 _ **stars are shining bright**_

 _ **the wind is on the rise**_

 _ **whispering words of long-lost lullabies**_

He started to relax not fully but it would only be a matter of time. Holding him close to you, you slowly sway in place wiping the stray tears from his eyes.

 _ **oh won't you come with me**_

 _ **where the moon is made of gold**_

 _ **and in the morning sun**_

 _ **we'll be sailing**_

 _ **oh won't you come with me**_

 _ **where the ocean meets the sky**_

 _ **and as the clouds roll by**_

 _ **we'll sing the song of the sea**_

Slowly you walk to the rocking chair under the back porch. settling down you rest your back against the chair, fully relaxing. You still had that itch in the back of your head to find out why he's been so anxious. You shoo the thoughts away, you'll find that out later once he's fully rested.

 _ **I had a dream last night**_

 _ **and I heard the sweetest sound**_

 _ **I saw a great white light**_

 _ **and dancers in the round**_

 _ **castles in the sand**_

 _ **cradles in the trees**_

 _ **don't cry- I'll see you by and by**_

The rocker creeks as you rock, not loud enough to be an annoyance but loud enough to be aware of. The sound was comforting to you reminding you of the days you're mother let you sit on her lap and told you stories. Hearing the doorbell you crane your head to look at the back door you don't feel like getting up to answer it.

 _ **oh won't you come with me**_

 _ **where the moon is made of gold**_

 _ **and in the morning sun**_

 _ **we'll be sailing**_

 _ **oh won't you come with me**_

 _ **where the ocean meets the sky**_

 _ **and as the clouds roll by**_

 _ **we'll sing the song of the sea**_

The ringing doorbell reminds you of how Sabo would jump giving the door a fearful look until the person on the other side was reviled. It was odd he wasn't as nervous of doorbells last week. Looking down at the boy in question you see his face go slack no furrowed brow or pain filled gasp he was fully relaxed.

 _ **rolling rolling rolling...**_

Closing your eyes your voice became softer repeating the last phrase over and over again.

How long you stayed there you don't know. You were in a place between sleep and alertness. You were somewhat aware of your surroundings listening to the birds around you, the creaking of the rocking chair and the wind whistling by.

If it was hours later or minutes you couldn't tell. At one point in time, both Luffy and Ace came outside to get you. They stopped in their tracks voices fading in and out; their words lost too you.

Your eyes slowly fluttered open as one of them tugged on your shirt.

A smile adorned your face as you turn your head to look at them, "hey," you mumbled out voice raw with sleep.

"I'M HUNGRY," Luffy shouted pulling on your shirt roughly as he did so.

The yell startled you into alertness making you jerk back, you send him a halfhearted glare, "shhh Sabo's finally asleep don't wake him up."

Alas, it was too late, the yell Luffy gave out was enough to wake the boy.

Sabo stirred in your arms. Once fully awake he blinked owlishly up at you in shock, face flush he scrambled out of your arms making a quick getaway. Ace followed after him an unreadable expression on his face. Luffy stayed long enough to tell you what snack he wanted before racing after them.

Sighing deeply you stood from the rocking chair, stretching as you walked to the kitchen getting the boys their snack. You knew what you planned to do was an invasion of privacy but you needed to know why he was so scared.

Creeping to the hall where there shared room was, you perked your ears up, shifting until you could easily hear through the thick walls and doors.

"I'm scared," Sabo whimpered.

"I told you not to get attached." Ace scolded him softly as if he was a forgiving mother, "you know we're going to be gone soon."

Sabo gathered himself before chocking out, "but Ace I don't want to go." He sounded like he would break down into tears.

"Don't do this, you know this was going to happen. As soon as they make their offer she'll throw us out."

You tilt your head in confusion. Offer? What's he talking about?

Luffy spoke up, "Ace violet's good she's not going to do that."

"You don't know that," Ace hissed.

"I do." Luffy's voice was full of certainty, "she's a good person and she's nice."

"you just like her-" Luffy interrupted him "no Ace she's good not just because she's friends with shanks."

Even though you weren't in the room you could feel the tension, it was thick enough to cut with a knife. Wanting to break it you started to walk down the hall making sure you were loud enough that they could hear you.

Knocking on the door you made them aware of your presence.

You delivered the snacks with a blissful smile trying not to show that you heard them.

When your eyes landed on Sabo's red-rimmed ones made something in your heart snap.

Without thought, your devil fruit activated. You silently curse yourself scrambling to get a hold of your powers as the calming aura poured out of you in waves strong enough that it started to affect the room creating a light breeze.

The effect was instant it'd take an extremely strong will to ignore the pulsing aura that came off of you.

The boys stood there dumbly as the aura started to affect them. Slowly sleepy yawns reached your ears, the three swayed in place looking up at you with droopy sleep filled eyes.

When their eyes connected to yours you felt your heart melt at how cute they were. You wanted to hold all three in your arms and keep them close. They gave you small smiles making you smile as well, you would do anything to protect those smiles.

"Do you guys want to take a nap," you asked as you bent down to their level. They all nodded in sync begging you to pick them up.

Ah, how could you choose? You wished you had more arms like Robin did so you could hold them all. In the end, you pick up Sabo, he was the one that needed it the most right now.

He snuggled closer to you wrapping his arms around your neck; giving the two on the ground a triumphant smirk sticking his tongue out as he did so.

"not faaaair," Luffy cried stomping his foot. Ace stumbled over to his bed grabbing his stuff dog you bought him. He cuddled it to his chest pouting and giving you the biggest puppy eyes you've seen.

Luffy pulled on your shirt tail as you lead them out of the room and to your bed.

Putting Sabo down you help the other two up, Sabo whines at the loss of warmth.

Making sure they were settled you leave to go find some fuzzy blankets. A chorus of protest reached your ears at your departure only to come to a halt as you came back in.

Settling yourself in the middle you spread the blanket out Sabo and Ace instantly latch onto you snuggling into your side. Luffy climbs on top of you falling asleep sprawled out on your chest like a starfish. With their snores in your ears, you finally get the rest you needed.

A pounding at the door woke you up, just as the knocking stopped the person at the door rang the doorbell. The action caused your face to scrunch up in irritation at their pushy behavior. Whoever they were they were annoying the crap out of you.

With the ever so constant knocking and ringing of the doorbell, you knew that whoever it was they wouldn't leave until you dealt with them.

Growling you pulled yourself away from the warm and inviting bed. The boys huddled together filling the space you left behind you smiled brushing Ace's hair out of his face before giving all three a kiss on the forehead.

Reaching the front door you freeze, instead of opening the door you looked through the peephole. A man in a suit was at your door a smile adorned his face.

You watched as he took out a compact mirror and fixed his slicked back hair the smile never leaving his face. It left you with an eerie feeling reminding you of what the old lady at the orphanage told you.

'Be careful who you open the door for...'

Ignoring the foreboding warning you opened the door.

The man jumped in surprise before he could get a word in edgewise you spoke, "I'm not buying." You kept an arm across the doorway in a way of deterring him from entering.

He ignored your words starting his pitch. You were about to close the door when what he said made you stop in shock hand dropping from the doorknob.

"Ma'm my clients are willing to pay you a large amount of money," he smirked thinking he had your attention now full of confidence he puffed himself up "now all you need to do is sign this paper and take the kids back to the orphanage."

He continued on about this and that but his words were lost on you.

This was what Ace must have meant, this is why Sabo was so scared. This man and his clients have caused your child so much fear that he couldn't sleep at night. Your knuckles turned white as your nails dug into the door frame causing a creak to sound.

"m-ma'am," the man stuttered out in question.

He didn't know what he just unleashed.

Your aura shifted to one of pure malice, you've only used this one once because of the immense damage it caused but this man didn't deserve your mercy.

"get out," you growled darkly doing your best to hold back from ripping the man to shreds.

He only stood shock still the aura you let out made him experience his worst fear causing it to grow more powerful as it fed off of the terror he gave out felt.

"I SAID GET OUT," your animalistic roar carried out into the neighborhood causing houses to shake at the vibrations.

He fled, jumping into his car knocking over your trash can in his haste to leave. His car tore down the street leaving skid marks on the road. Taking a deep breath shuttering, your lips still twisting in a snarl. Letting it out slowly you close the door behind you ignoring the neighbors who peeked their heads outside their doors in curiosity.

"I'm sorry you three had to see that," your voice came out in a horse whispered not used to raising your voice that loudly.

The three stood together Ace rubbing his eyes of sleep clutching the leg of his stuff dog that hung to his side, Luffy who was practically sleeping on his feet and Sabo who was the only one wide awake.

Your eyes softened kneeling in front of him, "that's why you were so afraid wasn't it?"

Sabo stood shock still even if he didn't answer you, you knew that this was why he barely slept.

"It'll be okay I'll protect you so they'll be nothing to fear," you murmured cupping his cheek.

His breathing hitch letting the damn lose, he let out a wail launching himself into your open arms.

Gently your fingers brushed through his hair, "I won't let them take you away."

He nuzzled closer to you at your words, you lightly hum into hair calming him down.

You both stayed in the hug until a cough made you pull away. Ace shifted from foot to foot obviously feeling awkward at the scene he just witnessed. He was the only one standing there Luffy ran off a long time ago bored of just standing still.

Sabo pulled away giving you a dazing smile before going off with Ace. Slowly standing up you put your hand over your heart a soft smile finding a way onto your face.

They were your babies, you'll protect them to the end and that's a promise.

* * *

 **Authors notes: Whoa who was that guy? I wonder and who are these clients of his? What could they want? Anyway, suprise surprise another chapter! This one came a bit easier for me and there were no mishaps (thank God I don't know what I would have done if this chapter pulled the same stunt like the last one) Once again it's up in the air what will happen next if you guys want too you can tell me what you're looking forward too.**


	10. Treasure Hunters

Violet was just doing some household chores when she froze remembering what Ace said about his Treasure. Seeing this as an adventure she put the laundry basket down on top of the washer, looking over her shoulder to yell out, "Hey boys why don't we go get your treasure back!" The sound of running feet sounded down the hall making her chuckle. She watched them run towards her, skidding to a stop right in front of her.

"YAY LETS GOOOO" Luffy shouted pumping his fist in the air in obvious excitement.

"But the old hag will tear us apart if she sees us there," Sabo protested a worried tone in his voice. Looking thoughtful he added as an afterthought, "if we're going to do it we'll have to be sneaky."

She puffed out her chest pointing at herself with her thumb, proudly announcing, "sneaky's my middle name!"

Luffy tilted his head to the side, confused by the statement. "That's a weird middle name." Ace smacked him upside the head rolling his eyes. "It's just a saying idiot."

"Ohh okay" Luffy's brows furrowed deeply not wanting him to hurt himself from thinking too much on it she interjected, "Well, what are we all waiting for let's go!"

Piling into the car she drove to the orphanage without any solid plan in mind. Not the best way to go about things but she'd cross that bridge once she got there.

Sneaking in through the back she found herself under the very tree she meet the boys at.

"So that's why they tried to chase me off..." It was suddenly all so clear how did she not think of this sooner!

With hast, the three little boys climbed up into the large tree leaving her on the ground. She stood behind the trunk watching over the yard in case someone went outside. Oddly enough on this sunny day, no children could be seen around the yard making the warning bells in the back of her head go off. The sudden feeling of eyes only made her head reel, just as she thought this was too odd! A set up maybe? Swiftly climbing up the tree she knew the old hag must have been waiting for the boys to climb down. Why she was waiting, Violet wasn't sure. It was odd everything bout this was odd! The only thing she could think of is that the old wanted the satisfaction of catching them herself and to be able to take the boys to treasure herself. What'd she want with kids toys, (as what else could it be kids and adults had a very different idea of what treasure was) was beside you.

"What are you doing up here?" Ace hissed, protectively hiding a bag that behind his back. The other two had sacks filled with something but as one of them shifted she heard the sound of coins. She was taken aback she didn't want to jump to conclusions but did these three actually have cash hid away!?

"Change of plans, I got an odd feeling about this whole thing no kids are out in the yard and it's a perfectly sunny day- I think this was planned. the hags watching us."

Ace huffed an amused look on his face, "yeah this was planned, by me. When you asked to get our treasure back I realized that today was lecturer day. She keeps them all inside and runs her mouth off in hopes of getting them to act nice for when adults come. He rolled his eyes muttering to himself "as if that bullshit would work on me."

"what do we do?" Luffy asked ignoring half of what Ace said looking towards Violet for guidance.

A plan was forming in her head, it had a 50/50 chance of working. Worst case scenario someone breaks a bone, that person most likely being her. The thought of changing into her bear form crossed her mind but that would only give the old hag a reason to call the cops... The other forms she had were out of the question they were just as destructive so they were out too.

"Sabo wrap your arms around my front, Luffy you take the back and secure Sabo to me." Luffy wrapped his arms around her and sabo multiple times even going as far as to wrap his legs around her too. Something about extra protection?

Ace sat in the branch, dumbstruck as Violet flapped her arms. She growled feeling Ace's poker face slip as he fought not to laugh at her. The other two were giggling at her actions. Feeling her face go red she did her best to ignore them. She might look ridiculous but just wait she just might- their laughter died down as Violet's arms turned into wings, feet turned into talons as she finished her half transformation.

Once complete she gained the knowledge of what spirit animal she unlocked.

"The great Grey owl," she muttered to herself her wings fully snapping out. She had been positioned towards the car so even when she was forced to close her eyes due to the bright light assaulting her eyes she rose into the air with care. A smirk curled on her lips as she heard the old hag cuss her out

Ace's arms were secured in her talons the grip borderline bruising. She didn't want him to fall, even if he could change into his fully flame form the thought of dropping him let her stomach in knots.

"We're pass the gate, you're almost to the car Violet!" Sabo called out to her practically yelling into her ear as she flew. Sweat rolled down her forehead as she concentrated on keeping this new form until they reached the car. She almost changed in mid-air giving Ace the shock of his life, thankfully she was able to gain control again.

Looks like she'll have to train with shanks again...

Landing next to the car she transformed back into her normal form. Hearing a louder shout she spotted the old women with an army of bloodthirsty looking kids dashing through the parking lot. Scrambling for her keys she unlocked the car pushing the kids inside and climbing into the driver's seat. A thunk was heard as a child slammed their body into the back window of the car signaling to get the hell out of there. She went out of there like a bat outta hell almost running over the orphanage's mailbox.

"Why didn't you tell us you could change into something so cool," Luffy asked with stars sparkling in his eyes.

Laughing sheepishly she smiled, "I wanted you guys to get to know me first I thought that some of my forms might sca-"

Ace cut her off his arms crossed over his chest, "you have more than one form?"

Taking her hands off the wheel she counted down, "let's se and I just unlocked another form today..."

"IDIOT PUT YOUR HANDS BACK ON THE WHEEL" Ace screeched in panic making the other two winch at how loud he was. She did just that not wanting him to pop a blood vessel or anything.

"Wait doesn't that mean..." Sabo trails off a thoughtful look on his face as realization struck him upside the head.

"Yep first time using the owl form."

"YOU COULD'VE KILLED US," Sabo shouted looking down right pissed at her.

She tsk, "but I didn't."

"THAT DOESN'T CHANGE ANYTHING" Ace and Sabo shouted in unison accusingly pointing at her.

"It wouldn't have killed you, the only one in danger of actually of getting hurt was me. You're both logia so you could've just changed your whole bodies into fire- you two know about that right?" At her question, he nodded- it was a relief to know that making her feel ten times better. " Luffy's made of rubber so he'd just bounce, me on the other hand if I lost focus I would've fallen and broken something."

Luffy ignoring your statement and the others worry of potential death asking, "what are your other forms?"

"The first one I ever unlocked was the be-" once again she was interrupted leaving her more than a little bit irked.

"What's your devil fruit anyway," Ace asked still looking a bit peeved but curious as well.

"Stop interrupting me and I might tell you!" She huffed blowing air out of her mouth and moving a strand of hair that got in her way.

Clearing her throat she begin to explain, "I ate the spirit-spirit fruit, it's a zoan fruit. The spirit is derived from Native American legends. Spirits don't have a form of their own so they take the form of animals, otherwise known as spirit animals. With their auras, they're there to guide you, unless you ignore their warnings..." With a wide smile, Violet darkly added, "if you do then things will get ugly."

The three gulped in fear Luffy looking not as threatened but following his brother's example. Unable to hold herself back anymore she laughed- her laughter brake the tension.

"PFFFHAHA don't be so scared now I'd never use it to harm." The three sign in relief. "Unless I'm provoked." They stiffen again causing her to snort.

"STOP DOING THAT!" Ace shouts looking even more stressed out at the information. Noticing that he was seriously starting to upset him she stopped, teasing was one thing but it wasn't fun to actally stress them out.

"Hey as a way to make it up to you three why don't we go to the park?"

Luffy bounced excitedly in his seat chanting, "Park park park!" seemingly deciding for the other two with his pure exuberance.

His chanting only stopped once the four of you got to said park. The boys bolted once she put the car in park, running straight to the equipment. Since it was late in the afternoon not that many kids were there but the ones that where she recognized. Walking over to the picnic where the other adults sat the smile on her face grew as she spotted three people that she hadn't talked to in a while.

"Bellemere, Tom, Olivia!" She called out to the three, waving her arm in the air excitedly. Tom laughed at her enthusiasm as his ear fins wiggling in his happiness. His laughter was a deep rumble that always made her think of gentle giants. Tom most certainly got the giant part down being a fish man and all.

Bellemere smiled, "Hey Violet whatcha doing here?" Before she could answer Bellemere snapped her fingers, "oh I get it you wanted to relive the good old day huh?"

Sitting down next to Olivia Violet propped her head on her hand. "Nope I came here with the kids."

Bellemere wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, "oooo so did you-"

"No! Geez, why does everyone keep saying that!? It's improbable even if I did have a kid with him the baby would still be inside of me. Do you even know how childbirth works?"

Bellemere pouted crossing her arms childishly and looking away from her, "no need to get your panties in a twist."

Violets face flushed making her wish to hide her face from her friends. Bellemere ignored her predicament pulling an orange from her purse, peeling it and eating the fruit inside. Letting out a long breath of air Violet sagged as Bellemere continued to poutly eat the orange. "Sorry, it's just people keep saying that and it's impossible babies don't grow that quickly."

"Are you saying you want his children?"

If Violet wasn't red she was now, her face matching the same shade of a fire truck at Olivia's words. The women in question acted normally as if she only just asked about the weather.

Violet furiously shook her head as the three burst into laughter. "N-No! We're just friends!" She exclaimed doing her best to will the blush away.

"Funny that you say that..." Bellemere trailed off with a look of mock confusion she said, "if I remember correctly you went on and on about how cute your Rosi looks." Raising an eyebrow she stared at her, "am I right?"

Violet scowled, "this is why I stopped drinking."

Bellemere shrugged showing an innocent smile. "Not my fault that you're a chatty drunk V~"

Crossing her arms she said, "maybe I'd trust you more if you didn't put any guy I had a crush on in a headlock."

Bellemere frowned, "hey he was asking for it."

Violet threw her hands in the air exclaiming," he was just walking down the hall!"

Tom laughed as Oliva's lips curled into a smirk, "I distinctly remembered Bellemere exclaiming 'fight me' while she slammed him to the ground."

Violet whirled on her frowning deeply. "Oliva you were a professor why didn't you stop her!"

A knowing smile was on the woman's face. "Oh, no reason."

That translated to 'I have a reason but I'm not telling you anytime soon.'

Groaning Violet barred her head in her hands as all this talk of crushed transported her back to her school years. She remembered her old crush and any other boy that didn't know Bellemere avoided her like the plague. It wasn't all that bad it got the frat boys off her back but she was unlucky in the love department in college. The only men that weren't afraid of Bellemere were her childhood friends, excluding Doffy who went to a different college. Slowly lifting her head up she asked, "why'd you do it anyway?" She always wondered about that, Bellemer never told her the reason after all this time.

"Oh because he was a no good dirty cheater that's why." Bellemere smacked the picnic table while Violet sent her a tired look. "And do tell how you found this out?"

"I got a heads up from an outside source that told me he went from campuses to campuses picking up chicks has sex with them and dumps them." Just talking about said womanizer seemed to make Bellemere's blood boil. That or the heat of the day was really getting to her.

"How could you even trust the source?" Usually, Bellemere didn't believe just words alone she wanted proof. So to have her belive someone like that...

"Oh, it was Rosinante brother... what's his face?" Bellemere snapped her fingers a concentrated look on her face.

"His names Doflamingo," Violet said dryly holding back on her sigh.

"Yeah, yeah! That's the guy's name. He said something about not wanting his little sister to get hurt that being you so we both had the same interest in mind."

"Of course he got involved," Violet muttered remembering boys in elementary school failing to confess to you due to the same man. He always had a good reason for this and time and time again he was right about those boys, so you couldn't be too angry at him. He was only looking out for you...

"Isn't strange that he calls you his sister," Oliva mused a teasing glint in her eyes. "When the man you have a crush on is his brother?"

Seeing her train of thought Violet stopped her, "no way we aren't getting into this!"

"If they married she'd be his sister in law..." Tom, bless his heart did his best to help you out. His words did nothing to stop your old history professor except a fire. A fire definitely could stop her as it did right now.

"Ah looks as if something's on fire." Hearing screams Violet turn to the playground a horrified look in her eyes, watching as the equipment melted, tilting to the side before her eyes.

"He didn't-" Seeing a grumpy Ace nearby with Sabo who looked to be scolding him made violet groan out, "he did."

"fufuf your children are sure full of surprises!" Oliva didn't seem to be afraid of the fire, simply standing up when her daughter Robin appeared, running towards her.

"Momma!" She shouted only to shy away, seeing that her mother was with a group of people. Her eyes lit up once they focused on Violets form. She gave a shy wave before scuttling behind her mom's legs just in time as Luffy came running out of nowhere. He wasn't close enough to get a good look of the expression on his face but one could sure as hell hear him. "HEY ROBIN BE MY NAKAMA!"

Robin peeked out from behind her mother's leg watching Luffy. Once Luffy caught sight of you he continued to shout running towards the group at breakneck speeds "HEY VIOLET MEET ROBIN SHE'S GOING TO BE MY NAKAMA!" He started to talk normally once he came closer not even out of breath. "She's really cool and knows a lot about history."

"Hey what about me!" A voice piped up. Violet could only shake her head at Franky's appearance. Looks like Luffy's already gathering friends.

"Oh, Violet that's Franky he doesn't like pants." Smiling at Luffy Violet ruffled his hair saying said, "I already know their names Luffy."

"SUPER! Luffy bro I didn't know violet was your mom she awesome!" She laughed as he did his signature pose. Luffy seemed to stiffen at the comment of having her called his mom. He pursed his lips shaking his head Violet didn't see any of this to busy ruffling Franky's hair. She couldn't help but giggle as he pouted doing his best to fix his hair a slight whine in his voice. "Duuuuude not cool."

Hearing more shouts She returned her gaze back to the fire... Wait! THE FIRE HOW COULD SHE HAVE FORGOTTEN ABOUT THAT!?

Her head snapped around so fast it was a surprise her neck didn't snap. There near the destroyed equipment, she watched with her mouth agape as Ace tackled a girl to the ground. Rushing over she heard their screams- oddly enough Ace didn't set himself on fire while he fought the girl.

Was it awful that she was relieved that he was fighting Nojiko? At least she knew Bellemere and she knew Nojiko could take Ace on without bursting into tears.

"HEY!" Violets commanding tone snaps them out of their fight making the two of them stare at her in a daze. Grabbing Ace by the ear she started to scolded him. "What do you think you're doing? What would've happened if you caught fire huh?" He wiggled and whined his eyes welling up with tears at it became obvious he was panicking and not just because Violet was upset with him.

"BUT I CAN'T CALL MY FIRE!" His cry made her freeze. Taking a good look at him she saw the fear in his eyes. It's the fear you felt when you were at the beach or the time when you were required to wear a sea stone bracelet the first few months of having your power so as not to turn and destroy things by accident.

He held up his wrist, showing a bracelet that was lock in place. His fingers pulled at the sea green colored metal showing that it needed a key if it wanted off.

"She put that thing on me and I can't get it off!" He pointed an accusing finger towards Nojiko.

She gave an innocent smile taking her dirt soiled skirt in hands and curtsying, "Hello miss violet."

Nojiko batted her eyelashes up towards Violet only making the woman sigh. "Then you can ask her nicely for the key."

Ace looked enraged at the prospect of having to say sorry and gave Violet a look of hurt, "bu-"

She cut off his protest, "you need to ask her nicely or you'll be stuck like that until she lets you go. Nothing can cut through sea stone to the population's knowledge."

Hearing the words 'can't cut through' he turned to Nojiko with gritted teeth. His eyes were flaming and a look to deep hatred was in his glares. His nostrils flared, his jaw locking as he managed to grit out, "I'm sorry"

Nojiko giggled, twirling the key in her hand looking from Ace to it. Violet knew if she wasn't standing there she would've played with him a bit more but since you were she held herself back.

"it's fine you just gotta learn to fight without your devil fruit it's not always going to be there to save you." With those wise words, she threw the key towards him quickly backing away. It was a smart move because as soon as Ace was free he set his whole body on fire. Violet couldn't even see Ace anymore he was just pure flame, the fire climbing higher and higher into the sky letting it grow taller until it looked like it could touch the clouds. This must have been his first time having sea stone cuffs on him Violet remembered her first reaction, it was like his but replace fire with transforming into a giant bear and frolicking around her backyard.

Yes, it turned as messy as one would think.

"Awww sis I would've made him suffer more." Seeing Nami come up you watched as Sabo sent her a glare. If Nami saw his glare she didn't seem to notice a sadistic smirk curling on her lips.

Seeing you Nami smiled dipping her head in greeting, "Miss Violet."

"Hey, Nami." Violet put both hands in her pockets to hold onto her wallet and keys. Nami had a knack for stealing things, she'd make a great burglar- but that's very illegal thing to do and she rather not have her friend's kid in jail. No matter how many time Bellemere would punish Nami for stealing things she still did it. For a kid her age, she was a conniving lil twerp...

"Come on let's go I want you two to meet my friends." Violet directed her words to Ace and Sabo. They followed behind her as did Nami and Nojiko. Ace was still on fire, the flames flicked sparks showering from his arms. It wasn't as brightly as before, he seemed to have calmed down but acted if he didn't have his fire out in the open it'd be taken away from him.

Reaching the picnic area where everyone was gathered Violet introduced the boys to her friends.

"Ace, Sabo, Luffy these are my friends." She pointed to each in turn.

"Bellemere." The redhead gave them a cheerful wave.

"Olivia." a small smile crept up on the silver-haired woman her face making her look mildly terrifying.

"And this is Tom." Once she pointed out the fishman Luffy bounced up towards him his smile and a question spilling out of his lips. "Franky told me you can build anything is that true?!"

Franky puffed up his chest in pride at having Luffy look up at Tom in admiration while Tom only laughed already having an idea of what stories Franky told the boy. "If you got the blueprints I can build it. Whatcha got in mind?"

Sabo turned twoards where Robin was, "hello miss Oliva, Robin." he gave a half bow surprising Violet at his show of mannors. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I heard from Luffy that you both study the poneglyphs." Robin finally stepped out in the open her eyes glittering in intrest at his words. Oliva only smiled, "Yes we both do, do you have questions for us?"

Sabo's head nodded like a bobble head the three starting to whisper. Olivia chuckled leading the three towards the giant tree to talk in peace without the noise of the others. That very tree that had so many memories for all of them, a tree that had seen many lives...

Ace was the last one standing around who wasn't speaking with anyone. It was just you, him, Bellemere Nami and Nojiko. He sent a look back towards Violet, she smiled giving him a thumbs up to encourage him. He seemed to gather his courage and walked up to Bellemere.

"Hey lady your daughter fights good."

Violet would've face palmed at his words if Bellemere wasn't amused. The redhead laughed at Ace's words raising a brow at the poorly put together complement.

"Oh you mean Nojiko?"

He nodded freckled cheeks gaining a bright red blush. "Yeah but I can still beat her up."

A fire lit up in her eyes at Ace's challenging words. "You wanna fight with a real professional then?"

Violet groaned inwardly at the challenging tone of voice sending her friend a disapproving look. Bellemere ignored her, of course, cracking her knuckles. Ace seemed to light up at her offer. "Hell yes I do- let's bring this out in the open!" They both walked to a clear area leaving a wide girth for people to easily walk around them.

That just left the three of you.

The two children in question were giving Violet looks that made her raise her guard. Nami showed off her pearly whites as she lifted a wallet Nojiko following suit by holding up some keys.

Violet gasp recognizing the items to be hers. "YOU LITTLE DEVILS!" she screech, jumping over the table and after the two cackling little girls.

By the time Violet got her wallet back, she was covered in dirt and sweat. She was at least much better off then Ace who was covered in dirt along with his wounded pride.

She was positive that if Nojiko and Nami put in enough effort that they could be just as strong as their mother, maybe even stronger. Alas, they rather pursue other things, not as if that in itself is a bad thing, they were just kids, they had their whole life ahead of them. She knew she worried too much and was maybe a bit more paranoid about the world around her than most. She just wished they would take some more self-defense classes and keep something on them so they could have that extra level of protection...

Sabo came back to the group beaming bring along a more open and social Robin who was openly laughing at a joke he made. Her eyes though traveled towards Luffy holding a tender look on them. Violet could already tell she was charmed, she had such a mothering look on her face it was ridiculous.

Sabo snapped her out of her musing pulling on her shirt and dragging her into a talk about dinosaurs that were just like dragons, that paleontologist found. He kept spewing the facts that Oliva told him one after the other as if he himself turned into a fountain of knowledge.

Luffy jumped up and down in excitement holding Robins hands as she shyly agreed to join his crew?

The words snapped her out fo her conversation with Sabo. Placing a hand on his shoulder as a way to tell him to stop she turned to Luffy, brow raised in confusion. "Luffy what crew?"

With sparkles in his eyes, he bounced on his feet words flying out of his mouth a mile a minute. "I'm going to be the pirate king and a pirate king needs a crew!" Holding up his fingers he said, "I have about six crew members Robin Nami and Franky are the new recruits!"

Violet laughed at Nami's predicament watching the child stare at Luffy in horror. Scowling at the rubber boy Nami hissed dangerously, "stop counting me!"

"Well, I wish you good luck on becoming the pirate king."

Seeing the sun going down Violet gather up the boys, bidding goodbye to her friends. Everyone went their separate ways promising to meet up again on another day.

The drive home was filled with the kids talking about their new friends. She was glad, they needed some kids their own age to talk to and school didn't start for another month. At least she believed so, that was another thing she'd have to check out on a later date...

Once at home she took a nice long shower left with picking out leaves and sticks from your long hair. Ace presumably did the same as she spotted him walking the halls with wet hair. She scolded him for the action not wanting him to catch a cold due to his actions. In silent defiance, he set himself on fire to dry himself off, which was effective but not what she meant.

Once everyone was in bed she tossed and turned trying to fall asleep but failing. Something was bugging her but she couldn't put her finger on what that something was.

Feeling a kick to her shin she grumbled unhappily as Ace muttered, "stop moving."

Getting comfortable she finally felt at peace, only to remember that tomorrow was father's day and she still hadn't gotten a gift for her dad.

'Crap.'

These were her last conscious thoughts as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Authors note: Hey everyone... Been a long time with this story, huh? A few months right? Anyway, I had no clue what to do with this chapter in the least but with the last chapter being a bit tense I decided to go with something less so. To get that sweet, sweet build up ya know? Also, the outline of this chapter was written in June so that's why it's alluding to fathers day since I thought, "hey why not bring brook into this, he's gotta be dying to meet the grandkids!"**

 **Another thing many of you may have noticed is the change of narrative- that being from you/your to she/her. It was done completely by accident and by the time I noticed it this chapter was halfway done so not changing that.** **I'm going back to fix the other chapters, they're kinda old. I feel like I can at least add something to them and make them more expressive. No more you/your either in future chapters I'm done with that, I can't write my story that way anymore since I subconsciously go back to using pronouns of my characters.**

 **With that done I hope you like this chapter, I'm exhausted but I know a lot of people have been waiting for this. So to the people that have stuck with me for this long and have liked my story and have liked my things-**

 **Thank you!**

 **I hope you're not disapointed in the outcome**


End file.
